Love and Magic
by DeionNight
Summary: Baby harry was taken to be raised as a weapon. Baby Draco was hidden by his carrier from people who want to harm him. The two meet years later at Hogwarts, Draco vain, and mysterious; Harry cold and full of hatred, yet hiding his true self. Follow him through his journey through his life at Hogwarts and find his true place. Warnings inside. Not for veiwers under M rated age.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Magic**

**Deion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, nor am I making any money off of this. This is purely fan written. **

**Warning: Slash; Mpreg; Adult Situations;** **Violence, Dumbledore bashing, Hermione bashing, Ginny and molly bashing. Grey! Creature! Dom! Harry. Grey! Creature! Sub! Draco**

**A/N: Harry is a Dom in all my Hp fanfic as I am tired of him always being a sub. If you do not like Dom harry then leave this story and find a new one. There are millions of fanfic with Sub harry. Also in my stories Draco is always a Sub so do not ask me to change it. As I will not change anything in my Story Harry Dom, Draco Sub get over it. This is also a Male on Male story. So if you do not like Male on Male then do not read. You have been warned and Flames will be used to keep my dog warm at night. **

**For those who have not hit the back button. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Pairings through out story: (Dom/Sub) Hp/Dm; Bz/Nl; Fw/Oc; Lm/Ss; Tr/Jp; Oc/Remus. Side: Rw/Oc; Gw/Oc. Minor: Hp/Gw; Rw/Hg; Lm/Nb; Many/Ocs;  
Bz/Dm**

**A/N: This is also AU.**

**~ Deion  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On the start of a new day of July, at the potter manor, tom riddle was pacing in front of the door. He was a man in his Fifties, and was still as handsome as ever, unlike what other knew. Tom wore a glamour when he went out on raids so he would not draw wanna be assassins to his mate. He stood at 6'1 with a lean, medium muscle built with slick back jet black hair that started to grey at the temples. A few age lines were around his dark, black eyes, giving him a sophisticated business man look. Behind him, the door open which caused his pacing to stop. "My lord the baby is a healthy, strong boy." The Med-nurse said. Quickly, he rushed passed the nurse into the bedroom. Over in the corner an old hunched woman stood over the child whipping the child off. "Yauga how is James?" Aged grey eyes looked up at him. "The child and your mate are fine. James is just resting." Yauga was an old witch who lives in the middle of the woods in a cabin. She was a wise old lady, short in stature, and was one not to be fooled. Most in the village confused her as the mythical Baba Yaga. Tom did not trust St. Mungo's, as they could take his child away. So many who are hiding from the Ministry would come to Yauga for health, and delivery of a child. "Can I see my son?" "I need to finish checking him over." She was the only one tom allowed, besides James, to tell him off. Quickly, she ran scans on the child. "The babe is healthy. Seems a little extra came with him." Black eyes widen. "Is he born deformed?" After saying that a cane came and hit him on the head. "Thy child is not deformed. He is one of the dragon race." "How?" "Do either you or your mate have dragon blood?" "James does, but it has long been diluted." "Then that's how. Now excuse me as this old lady is tired and I must retire." With a flick of her wrist her items were packed into the bag. "Natalia lets go." She signaled her student to follow. After watching her leave, toms turned to the basin were his child laid.

Looking up at him were eerie, bright green eyes the color of the killing curse. Looking closer tom saw the eyes silted before going back to normal. "Hello, son." Tom whispered picking up the newborn. "You know his name is Hydrus." The older male looked over to his mate looking at him with tired eyes. "You need your rest love." Tom said walking to the bed. On James stomach was a fresh cut, which was sewn back together. "Are there stitches on the inside too?" James smiled at his lover. "No, she had Vampire saliva on her and used it to complete heal the inside cuts." Nodding, the dark lord sat down next to the other with the child. "Hello, my little hydrus." James said petting the thick, messy hair. "He has your hair." "Seems he does." Wrapping his arms around his lover, tom laid his head on the messy, black hair. "Thank you." James just smiled as the new family just sat enjoying the moment.

Else where, at spinner's end a six month pregnant Severus was packing his stuff. Yesterday, he got back from seeing a seer who had told him about his unborn child. One would ask how the Severus Snape could get anyone to sleep with him. Well, a few month ago when out with Lucius the two had a few drinks. There lucius proclaimed his love for the ravenett before he took the man to bed. Wakening up Severus knew it was not right, as he could never have the blond. So he ran and has been avoiding the blond the month. Tom knew what had happen and allowed Severus to miss the meetings when he found out the potion master was carrying. Lucius did not know about the child he was carrying and Severus liked it that way. Besides, with what the seer said he will have to give his beloved child away.

_*Flash back with Seer*_

_ Severus sat on the pillow in front of an old gypsy witch. A crystal ball sat on a jeweled stand, fog slowly swirling in side of it. "Can you tell me of my Childs future?" "That is a high order, young one. Though for the right price I can do it." Nodding, Severus took out the few coins he had saved up. "I'm willing to pay." He replied setting the bag of coins on the table. "Now let's see…Oh, my your child is indeed special. Born of a very rare race. He shall be strong, but the down side is you cannot raise the young one." "Why is that?" He was surprised she would recommend that. "A child born of a rare race, with unbelievable power must be trained by the makers of the world." He was confused at the women rambling. "So I will never see my son again." "I did not say that. Bring the babe to this address…there he will be taken in by a power long forgotten. When the child has grown it will return to you." She replied. Picking up the coins she handed them back. "Here is your payment. Just knowing that magic will welcome a race long forgotten is enough payment." Quickly, Severus took the coins and walked out._

_*End Flashback*_

"You are going to be great my child." He said rubbing the round stomach. On his arm the dark marker started to burn signaling the dark lord calling a meeting. Most likely to show everyone the new prince. Promising tom he would show up at the child meeting, Severus placed a strong glamour on himself to hide his bump, before apparition.

The potion master then appeared in the foyer of the potter manor. Taking a deep breath to clam his unborn child, Severus opened the main door. Inside all the other death eaters turned to look at him, before turning back to their lord, who was carrying a bundle. Walking forward the ravenett turned to see golden eyes looking at him then to his hidden stomach. Instantly he put a protective arm over his stomach, before speeding up. Greyback didn't do anything but bow slightly, before looking at the newborn.

"My followers today I bring before you, your future prince, Hydrus Vipera Riddle-Potter." Tom said looking back to his lover who was slightly limping in. Handing, baby Hydrus to his lover, the older wizard summoned a chair for his mate. "You all may come and take a look at him" He then said helping the other sit. Each death eater stood in a line waiting to see the new dark prince.

Lucius looked down at the son of the dark lord. He knew the boy will be powerful, and vowed to follow his every word. "He has very bright eyes my lord." Narcissa replied. The malfoy had to agree the eyes were very bright, nearly surpassing the killing curse. He jumped a little when the eyes silted before going to normal, and slit again. "My lord…" "Yes, lucius?" The blond swallowed before looking away. "Nothing my lord." He knew the dark lord would explain later, to his inner circle.

Tom watched as Greyback sniffed the child on full alert. "Do not worry my lord; I will not harm the young prince. Going against a dragon especially a newborn is not on my bucket list." Tom nodded, knowing he could almost trust the werewolf. Looking at the baby, he saw Hydrus eyes stayed silted staring the werewolf down.

James on the other hand knew he will not worry. Creatures are most likely to get along with each other then with wizards. He heard Yauga tell tom their son was born a dragon huminoded. That would keep other creatures from attacking something uncommon. Most people thought creatures were wild, uncontrollable, but in reality they had a system. Werewolf's and vampires were in the same state category which is why they fought a lot. While Dragons, especially imperial, are a state above the common creatures. As they are uncommon and stronger werewolves tend to stay away from them. Next was Severus who was still eyeing the wolf. "Severus." "My lord." He said bowing his head. Black eyes looked at the hidden baby bump. "He looks like he is growing well." Tom stated lowly so no one else could hear. "Yes, my lord. He is." They looked at the baby who stopped moving and looked the same place his father looked. All three men were confused, at the Childs actions. "Severus I would like to see you in my study when this is over." "Yes, my lord." He bowed walking away, green eyes following him. Though the stare did not unnerve him all he wanted to do was sit, as his child decided to play kickball with his stomach. 'How do most women stand it?' He thought as he felt another jab.

Hazel eyes watched as everyone left the meeting room to head home for rest. "I'm going to put Hydrus to his crib, while you go talk to Severus." During, James' six year at Hogwarts, him and Severus, called a truce as James became the lover of tom. Sirius and Remus were the only too to know of his relationship, which much to his surprised they accepted. The dark lord nodded kissing the child's head. "I'll be there soon, love." James smiled walking out the door. Out in the hall narcissa had waited for him. "Ah, potter I would like to talk to you." He coldly, stared at her with a frown. "Yes?" "As parents we should make the best decision for our offspring. So I advice we sign a marriage contract between drake, and Hydrus." James knew this would be coming up. As purebloods like to build stronger families, most will make contracts between children. "No, me and tom plan for hydrus to marry someone he can stand, and love." Hazel eyes glared at her. "Not to use him as a pawn for some money, statue hungry pureblood." With that he turned leaving a fuming narcissa behind.

Down the hall, tom opened his study door to see Severus sitting down. A house elf was serving him tea, though he never told the elf to do it. Tom then relized even the house elf was acting funny around the pregnant potion master. "Banky what are you doing?" The house elf bowed when her master addressed her. "Banky was just making sure young one, and carrier got something to drink." "Dismissed." "Yes, my lord banky is leaving now." In a pop the skinny, elf was gone. Tom held his hand up when the other tried to stand. "Sit Severus. I'm sure your legs are tired." "Thank you my lord." "It's tom when we are alone Severus." The ravenett looked unsure. "Thank you tom." Severus was one of the very few followers he trusted. Sitting, down he summoned a glass and fire whisky. "Now, Severus do tell me why the house elves and werewolves are acting uncommonly." There Severus told the older wizard everything the seer gypsy had told him. "Though why did prince Hydrus acted the way the other creatures did?" Black eyes looked into even darker ones. "Hydrus was born with dragon blood, from James side." This really did not come as a surprise to him. Every pureblood family had at least one type of creatures in it to keep the magic strong. Severus own mother had vampire in her line. "With hydrus being a dragon, he most likely saw my Childs aurora." Severus commented. "Yes, that is the most likely reason. How about we engage the two, as when they turn eighteen they shall marry?" Black eyes looked down out his bulging stomach. "I would like to wait till he is older, and is brought back to our world." "I understand maybe in the future both will meet, and marry." Though both knew that it was most likely true, that the boys were destined for each other.

Lucius was walking to the dark lord's study when he spotted his secret crush walking out of the room. On the contrary to what people believed, the blond was very much in love with the other. That night when he took the other to his bed, he was not drunk. He knew it was cruel, but he wanted to other badly. Severus may not be the most beautiful person on earth but he was perfect to lucius. "Severus." He called out watching as the other stiffed. "Lucius." The potion master finally said. In the door tom looked between the two. "Yes, lucius." Bowing, lucius spoke. "My lord today I saw something, and was highly curious. Is the young prince born with creature blood?" As the blond talked to the lord, Severus quietly walked away.

*Fast forward to October 31*

On a cold, Halloween night Severus was soon giving birth. He laid on the small cot Yauga had prepared. Earlier news of the downfall of the dark lord reached the old witches ears, but so far she did not know what happen to the young prince. She turned her attion back to the heavily pregnant potion master. "Now, settle down the potion should kick in soon." After a minute or two she went to work on getting the child out.

In an abandon building, hidden in the muggle world, James held his child close. He knew the order was just a few blocks away, hot on his heels. "I'm sorry my little one, but I cannot have them using all your strength." Pricking his figure on a broken bottle, he made blood symbols on the baby's head. "Occulta Sui. Please, my son forget your inner self." He whispered watching the blood glow before fading. As a minute went by silted eyes widen to look more human, much like the pointed ears. As the transformation finished, Dumbledore blasted into the room. "James potter you are under arrest for aiding the darkest wizard of all times." Shacklebolt said binding the other arms as molly took Hydrus. "Albus look at this." She said holding the child in Dumbledore's view. Shacklebolt lifted the other shirt to revel a slightly faded scar. "So tom managed to impregnate you." Dumbledore stated, drawing a low growl from James. "Yes, hydrus is tom's child and mine as well. You will never be able to use him for your war." James replied glaring at the older wizard. "Put him in Azkaban. His sentence is life." Dumbledore said before walking away with the order. "One day Dumbledore you will fall, and I hope to still be alive when you do." James threaten as they took him away.

Elsewere world, not of the wizarding or muggle world, an old woman sat on a wooden throne. She sat straight, and graceful, much like a queen. Her was a soft, pepper and salt colored, a little more pepper. A crown of vines sat on her head, which was held in a bun. Dark, forest green eyes opened, a small smile making it to her face. 'So the new prince is born.' She thought to herself as she felt the magic welcoming a rare creature. "Deila." Next to her a tall, amazons women walked to the front and bowed. A sword was tied to her barley covered body. "Yes, Mother Earth." "Do go and tell my daughter to pick up the new prince." Nodding, the women disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

At a small cottage, Severus held his newborn child close. After he was stitched back up, Yauga cleaned the child. The potion master named him Draco Abraxas Snape, Abraxas after Lucius father. Draco was a little small for a newborn at 5lbs, 1 oz and 17 inches. Thin, soft, newborn white hair sat on the small head, while wide quick silver-red eyes looked up at him. Severus knew his sons features will show more when he got older, but the potion master could tell he would be a very, beautiful child. For now he looked like a little angel, with small, pick lips. Cubby hands held the figure of its carrier, where Severus saw a small rose with a baby snake wrap around it. "Yauga what is this?" Severus asked showing her the small tattoo. "It's like a birthmark, proving his statues as a Submissive breeder. I haven't seen on like that in 200 years." She commented. Nodding, Severus held his child not worrying about it, as this could be the last he see his child, until he was eleven. He would have to wait, knowing he could get away. Severus was a spy for the dark lord, while letting Dumbledore thinks he was his spy. Every information he gave to the old wizard, was what the dark lord wanted him to give. Though he would be able to roam free, his life would be empty without his child.

Deila arrived in the small town of Hallow hill. It was a small, towns were many monsters, and creatures lived. Even a few witches and wizards who left their world lived here in peace. Walking up to the tall, towering cheatu the amazon knocked on the door. The giant doors open to reveal a skeleton butler. "May I help you?" It asked her. "I need to talk to lady Serenity." Opening the door wider, a skeleton arm clad in a tuxedo signaled the women in. He then proceeded to lead Deila to the study. "My master awaits for you." Thanking the butler, she walked in. Behind the desk sat drop dead beauiful women, with an hour glass figure. Long platinum blond hair was held in a high pony tail, with bangs falling into her face. Her ivory skin gave her a sweet, fragile look if it was not for her cold, soul less sky blue eyes. "Yes, Deila what has my mother sent you here to say?" She asked in a monotone voice, never looking up from her book. "Lady Gaia wanted me to tell you to get your sisters and pick up the new prince." Closing the book, she sighed. Serenity knew the child was born, as she has not felt this power in a long time. "I will grab Sky and Comet. You may leave now Deila." The amazon bowed before disappearing, to get back to her job as a guardian.

Severus stood in front of a small, cottage of the written address. Placing the basket down, with the baby in it, he smiled sadly. "I love you my dragon, and maybe we will meet again." Reaching, behind him, he unclipped the hidden necklace. It was a family heirloom on his mother side. A bright, shiny ruby was surrounded by a thin, silver vine design with a small black onyx hanging from it. He them placed it with the baby, giving the child on last kiss before disappearing tears in his eyes. Never seeing three women stepping from behind the cottage.

It was still late into the night, nearing the next morning as the three watched the man disappeared. Walking to the basket three pairs of eyes looked into the basket were the child was sleepy soundly. "This must be the child?" Tall, beautiful women commented in an indifferent tone. Sky potter, vampire queen and second daughter of mother earth. She was quiet women with messy, wild medium length black hair, with empty blood red eyes. Her skin, unlike most vampires, was slightly tan due to her ability to with stand sunlight longer than other. Bending down the angel picked up the infant, who woke up at the movement. "A vampric angel, submissive breeder to." She commented with a grin. "Aw, he is so adorable!" The third, loudest sister exclaimed. Comet black was third daughter of mother earth, and a wolf demon. She looked like a female version of Sirius black, only with tan skin and hour glass body. "So what is his name?" "Mother said it was Draco, Draco Gaia." Comet smiled at the baby. "Well, Draco welcome to the dysfunctional family." Comet stated, earning a glare from the other two.

In little whinging, surrey, Dumbledore walked down the road of privet drive. He planned to pass the child as lily Evans son, who sadly died during the war, like his mother. Walking up the sidewalk quietly he placed the infant on the steps with a note. Before he left he saw bright, green eyes glaring at him, though he thought he imaged it. Ringing the door bell he disappeared, as it opened. 'Hopefully, when the child turned ten, he could be the perfect weapon.'

* * *

**Well there is chapter 1. Chapter two starts eleven years later, and the trip to Hogwarts. After that it goes through second to Sixth year. **

**R&R  
Deion**


	2. eleven years later and Hogwarts

**Love and Magic Chapter 2**

**Deion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter if I did Ginny would have died in the second book, and Hermione would be killed. **

**Warning: Slash; Mpreg; Adult Situations;** **Violence, Dumbledore bashing, Hermione bashing, Ginny and molly bashing. Dark! Creature! Dom! Harry. Grey! Creature! Sub! Draco.**

**You have been warned and Flames will be used to keep my dog warm at night.**

**A/N: In my story there are three classes of werewolves and my vampires do not sparkle. Some quotes are from the book.  
A/N 2: Pairings can be found in chapter 1**

'Thinking'

"_Parselmouth"_

**_"Hat Speaking"_**

**~Deion**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

***11 years later***

Eleven years passed, since the fall of the darkest wizard ever known. Many still feared to speak his name, calling him you-know-who. Wizards and witch continued their daily life, with the underline fear of him returning. Though today many eleven years old children waited for their letters to be delivered. At four privet Drive, in little whinging a school owl dropped a letter through the mail slot. There a skinny, horse faced woman picked it up, looking at the name. "Who is it from aunt Petunia?" A voice asked from the stairs, causing the women to stiffen up. Looking, over her shoulder she saw the tall, lean eleven year old boy looking at her with wide, eyes. Fear crept into her, knowing the boy was far from innocent as he seemed. "If it is for me, I hate to think you were going to hide it." He said tilting his head to the side, looking more innocent, which was not a good sign for her. "Um, a letter has came for you, but I swear I just picked it up." She said holding the letter out with a shaky hand. Silently, like a panther stalking a deer, the boy grabbed the letter. With the boy standing closer to her she started to tremble more. To others he was just an innocent, pre teen, but in reality he was a cruel boy. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to do house work like a good wife." He stated coldly, wide eyes narrowed. "Ye…yes." Was all she said before hurrying back into the kitchen. Running a tan hand through messy, wild black hair he sighed. "Harry Evans, why is it addressed to me?" He thought aloud heading up the stairs.

Throwing the letter on his desk, he fell onto his bed. Today was the day of his eleventh birthday. Eleven years since his parents were killed, throwing him in this house. A hissing sound caught his attion, as it got closer. Looking over he saw long, big, black Egyptian cobra slivering toward him. _"Good afternoon, Sasha did I wake you?"_ He spoke in an unknown hissing, language. _"No you haven't. Something bothering you?" "No do not worry yourself." _ He answered back. _"Dear sister let the young master rest."__**  
**__"It is alright Sarnia, she meant no harm." _ Sarnia was Sasha's sister, and both were magical snakes. Though Sarnia looked more like a white, King cobra with a rainbow tint to it. Both found harry when he was working in the garden at the age of five, and claimed him to be their masters. The two taught harry how to use magic, which he used against his aunt and uncle. While both snakes argued with each other, the door open a little, allowing a k9 enter the room. Harry smiled at his wizarding pet, Sessy. Sessy was a Devil, wolf harry found at the age of six, in a cardboard box. The poor thing was soak to the bone, and hungry. He resembled a wolf with some coyote similarities. Pitch black fur stood up, while bat like wings laid against his side. Bright, amber red eyes looked up at him. "Did you have a good hunt boy?" He asked sitting up. The k9 licked his hand in reply. "Maybe I should look at that letter now." Allowing Sessy to bring it to him, he opened it. "Dear Mr. Evans, you have been accepted to Hogwarts blah, blah." He said. _"Seems I was right." Sasha hissed. "You know you will have to play the innocent abused boy like everyone thinks you are."_ Harry stood their thinking, knowing he would have to. After learning wand less magic, he used it on his aunt to spill everything. For instance from the old man telling her to abuse him as a baby. "I know I have everything planned." He said with a wicked grin, which could put voldamort to shame.

In the small, hidden town of devils hill a young blond was sitting in the Gaia garden. Young Draco Gaia was small for a ten year old boy, but not by much. Straight, slightly wavy white blond hair framed a soft, procalin, round face. He sat like any royalty, straight and proud, sipping his tea. "Master Draco." He heard a low voice call. Quick silver-red eyes looked at the skeleton butler. Small, ivory hand grabbed the letter, and opened it. "Seems I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." "I also came to tell you, lady serenity wants to see you." Nodding, he stood up from the table fixing his shirt. "Keota, come girl." He commanded softly. Keota was a beautiful Magica wolf, and was a very rare pet. She had pure white fur, with red rose vines wrapped around her leg. Clear, pure white fairy wings, with red rose design, parted from her back. Standing up, she followed the small, blond to guard him.

Serenity sat behind her desk when Draco walked in to the study. "Ah, dragon come sit." She said pointing to the longue chair. "What do you want to talk about?" Draco asked sitting in the antique chair. The blond was sure it was a very old Victorian plush chair, like most of the furniture. The angel smiled at her decadent she, mother, and sisters raise. Though he looked like a fragile doll, he was strong and agile. He was raised like a royal, yet was not as spoiled as others. Draco knew right from wrong, to never trust strangers, and never show emotion. Like her, and her sisters he held a very good mask, hiding his fear quiet well. "Well, I heard you had gotten your letter from Hogwarts. Do you plan to go?" They told him of his wizard parents, just never gave the blond names. Considering, his sire was her so many great grandson. Even if the blond is a vampric angel, he has stronger magic because of his wizard blood. "Yes, I can easily hide my true self from them, and maybe in the wizarding world l can find my true parents." He spoke clearly, yet serenity could easily hear the sadness in it. Though they raised him, she knew they could never be his parents, and serenity knew that was what Draco wanted. "If you are planning to go the whole six years, we leave for Diagon alley next week." After thinking, wide quick silver-red eyes looked at her. "I want to go." Draco replied with determination in his voice. The older blond nodded, even if her face and eyes didn't show it, she was proud of the blond.

Harry grinned silently, when the giant busted down the door of the crappy shack. He had purposely ignored the letter, so Dumbledore would have to send someone. The two snake sister hid under his shirt after shrinking in size, while Sessy shrunk his self to cat size. With harry's magic he easily hid the bat like wings, from the half-giant, as well as casting his glamour. Vernon and Petunia played their parts well, though Dudley eating the cake was not in his plan, it was funny to see the half-giant add a pig tail. After listening to the half-giant, called Hagrid, harry followed the man out, not before turning to the three. "See you this summer." He said in a wicked grin, cause the adult to shrink back, and Dudley to pee himself.

Walking, in Diagon ally an unhappy sky glared at anything that stared at her. As England was always cloudy, and she could survive the sunlight, it still agitated the vampire goddess. Next to her comet whistled happily, while serenity looked at Draco's list. "Alright we need robes, books, class items, and a wand." She said out loud, her free hand holding the blonds. "I thought wizards didn't use wands?" Comet asked cocking her head. "When they are young they use them to help channel their magic, but it is weird as usually they stop using them at the age of ten." Sky replied in her normal, uncaring voice. "Any ways we will get him one just to hide the fact he is not a normal wizard. Now we are going too spilt up." The other two sisters looked at their blond haired sister. "I will take Draco to get fitted for robes, comet go get the books, and Sky will get his other supplies." The two nodded memorizing the list. "And sky due try not to kill someone." "No promises." She stated walking away, comet trailing her. Sighing, she looked down at the blond. At ten years old he only came up a little above her hip. "Come on dragon, let get this over with before your aunt kills everyone." Both walked to the robe shop, many eyes following them.

At Madam Malkin's Robes, Drake Malfoy stood on the stool. He was enjoying everyone complementing on his beautiful features. Next to him his mother was gossiping like always, while his father was at work. Drake was a very vain boy, much like his father, who got anything he wanted. Many people feared, and envied the malfoy's for their elf like beauty. Madam Malkin's set out to finished the blonds, robe when the bell above the door rang. "Welcome, I will be with you in a minute." She said not looking up from measuring the other. "Bloody hell what a beautiful pair. The father must be very lucky." Drake heard someone whisper. Wondering who was drawing away his attion, he saw a fair haired women and boy. Unlike, Drake's bright blond hair both had pale blond nearly white hair. The women was taller than his mother by a few inches, and a body woman die for. Her eyes were a cold, ice blue, much like that of a frozen lake. What surprised him was the young boy next to her looking around. He looked similar to his father, only with a rounder face and eyes. The boy looked to be around his age, standing straight and regal, like royalty. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy you are finished, and your order has been put through." She said looking over to Draco. "Your next deary." As Draco walked to her. Drake went to his mother, as they walked out barley catching the boy's name. "Draco, Draco Gaia."

Once again harry sighed to himself as he listened to the half-giant talk. The world lost it wonder when the other pointed out every little thing. Harry would just like to tour it without commentary. Even Sessy, Sasha, and Sarnia were getting annoyed with the half-giant. The two walked into the robe shop, to get his school robes. _"Something smell so sweet."_ Sasha hissed silently, her head barely peeking out from his shirt. She was now no bigger than a vine snake, like her sister, and kept close to his body for heat. To her harry always had a high body heat, which Sasha knew was from something blocked in boy. Harry flinched when a low growl and his scar started to hurt. It happens from time to time, like a monster was trying to get out of his head, which annoyed him every time. Pushing, it to the back of his mind his green eyes met Silver ones. _"Speak to him." _Sarnia hissed to him. Walking forward he stopped next to the stool. "Hello, I am Harry, Harry Evans." With that whispers broke out in the group. "It's the boy who lived!" One woman whisper to another. Draco was guarded as he eyes the boy with a boring, yet curious look, much like a cat who found something new. "I am Draco, Draco Gaia." He replied, being polite. The messy hair boy smiled a little, though it never reached his eyes, it never does. "Well, Dragon are you starting Hogwarts too?" Harry laughed on the inside, when grey eyes narrowed at him. "Yes it is." He replied stepping off the stool. "By the way do not call me dragon." Now that he was off the stool, harry saw that the boy was shorter than him. "Alright, kitten. Maybe we will see each other at Hogwarts." Draco growled lowly, as he glared at the other, who was unfazed. "Do not call me kitten either." He replied, following serenity out. "See you soon bunny." Harry called to the retreating back. After hearing a huff, harry stood on the stool, a smile on his face. 'This school may not be too bad.'

After getting his wand, which was the brother of the same man who killed his parents, harry was given a beautiful, snow white owl. He named her Hedwig and was instantly taken by the owl. _"Can we eat her?"_ He heard Sasha hiss. _"No, you can not eat her."_ Harry hissed back, making sure Hagrid did not hear. Sessy ears dropped, as he flopped on his master shoulder. "I'll let you three out to hunt anything you want later." He said to the three animals. Hagrid then took him to eat at the three broom sticks, were he talked about voldamort, and the school house. Not really listening he looked down at his wand. He vowed he would kill voldamort for what he did, never knowing he may kill his own father.

It was finally September 1st, and many students were heading to King Cross. Serenity, Sky, comet, Draco, and Mother Nature stood on the platform. The Hogwarts train was already loading students, who came through fireplace, and portals. "Mother why did you come?" Sky asked, as it was rare for Mother Nature to leave her castle. "I wanted to see my great, great grandson off to school." "Yeah, like I believe that." Sky commented back. Ignoring her daughter the earth mother looked down to Draco. "Is all your stuff aboard the train?" "Yes, grandmother." He replied smiling up at her. Keota sat on his right shoulder, while Skyway sat obediently in his cage. Skyway was not an owl, like the others, and after paying the school, he was able to use him. The bird was a beautiful snow white gry falcon with black speckles. "Good, now write us, and remember to never take off that bracelet." Serenity said as she hugged the boy. "I know." He replied hugging her back. The bracelet was a wide enough to cover his maker and was platinum with a diamond boarder complete with runes. It had matched well with the necklace; hide his scent, and birthmark. "Hopefully, I can get one to myself." He said hugging the four women. "Be good dragon, and do write." Mother Nature replied hugging him back. Nodding, he grabbed the cage and head to the train.

On the other side of the portal, harry was busy trying to find the platform. Hedwig sat in her cage on the trolley with Sessy. Luckily, for harry the other three stopped trying to eat the owl. 'How the hell am I suppose to find it.' Luckily, he was able to put up his glamour again to hide who healthy he was. As the old headmaster was hoping to see a small, thin boy. "Come on everyone stay together. Platform is right up ahead." A loud voice brought him out of thought. He saw a red haired family were making their way past him and followed the group. There he saw twin, red head walk through the wall, not running into it. "Hello, um is this the way to the platform?" He asked playing the innocent card, that every woman fell for. "First year at Hogwarts. Its Ron's first year too." She said smiling. "Just head straight for the wall and you will be right there." Nodding, and thanking the women he head for the pillar, pushing through it. Opening his eyes he saw a big, dark red train whistle blowing. "Wow." He said stunned. Though he knew magic, he was new to everything. After placing his trunk and Hedwig in the storage compartment, he hopped on the train. Looking around he finally found an empty compartment, thankful for the quiet. "Can I sit here?" Looking up he saw it was one of the smaller boys from earlier. "Go ahead." "I'm Ron Weaseley by the way." He said holding out his hand. "I am…" "Bloody hell your Harry Evans!" "Um, yeah." Was all he said before looking out the window.

Down the train, Draco sat in the compartment reading his book. His shoulder length blond hair was held up in a French barrette that was the shape of a snake, while his bangs were pushed to the left side of his face. The hair style framed his face perfectly, giving him an even more feminine look. His keen hearing picked up the door opening. "Who are you? This is reserved." A haughty, shrilly voice asked. Grey eyes looked up to see on girl, and four boys. " I do not see your name on it." He stated watching the girl go red with anger. "You are more than welcome to sit, but do keep your banshee voice down." Draco finished, going back to his book, and petting Keota. "As it is too late, let's sit here." This time it was a demanding, prideful voice. The five shuffled in with three sitting across from Draco and two sitting next to him. "What is your name?" the same voice asked. Looking up he saw light grey-blue eyes looking at him. "It's only proper to introduce yourself before asking someone their name." Draco replied eyeing the other blond. He had light blond hair, not as white as Draco's, which was slicked back. Like the smaller blond, he was fair skinned, looking almost like an elf. "Well, I'm Drake Malfoy." He said haughtily, crossing his arms, eyeing the other too. "Draco, Draco Gaia." He then looked at the others. "I'm Blaise Zabini, and the girl is Pansy Parkison." Drake then pointed to the two bigger, rounder boys. "Those two are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." The two thug, looking boys smiled slightly at the other. Draco nodded showing he acknowledge the other, turning to his book. "Are you a pure blood, half blood, or muggle born?" Drake asked sneering at the last answer. "I am a half-blood." The other blond answered with no emotion, as he was taught. "You're really pretty for a half-blood." Gregory commented staring in admiration at the blond. The smaller blond slightly smiled at the pureblood.

Dark brown eyes looked between the two blonds who really ignored each other. To him they looked too be siblings almost. Both had blond hair, with drake having a light blond shade and Draco a platinum blond hair, even grey in their eyes. Unlike, drake with his grey blue eyes, Draco had the malfoy's pure, steel, mercury grey eyes. Also Drake had more pointed features then the other, who had more of a slightly, round look. Though both blonds were breathtakingly beautiful, much like angel, fey or elfin. Blaise knew somehow both blonds were closely related, but Lucius Malfoy only had one child. Never knowing how far from the truth that was.

Inside, harry's compartment both boys were eating their candy. Harry never had magical treats before, and his favorite so far was the chocolate frogs. Opening a new packet a bushy haired girl opened the door. "Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one." 'Rude much.' "No." Harry replied. "Wow, you're Harry Evans!" She excitedly, closing the door behind her. 'Great another admire.' Harry thought eyeing the girl who was saying how even though she is a muggle born, she had magic. 'Maybe she would be useful in my plans.' He grinned in his head.

Finally, the train pulled up in Hogsmeade were the students gotten off. "First years over here, follow me." Harry heard Hagrid say, to the smaller children. Then he led them to a lake where a bunch of boats waited for them. As the students filled into the boat, harry caught sight of pale, white hair. Before he could make his way toward the other, Hermione and Ron brought him to their boat. Keeping his mouth shut, he got into the boat, knowing he would see the blond again.

"Come on Draco it's not going to bite." Blaise Said holding out his hand watching the blond eye the water. Draco had a hidden fear of water, as when he was younger he almost drowned, which is why he took showers instead. Taking the darker boys he hoped into the boat with the other blond. "Fear of boats?" Draco shook his head. "No, a fear of a large body of water." Nodding, drake let the blond hang onto his arm. For some odd reason, he felt a need to protect the other, much like an older brother. Deep down, drake always wanted another sibling, but his mother did not want any more children. Blaise slightly smiled at his friend, and hoped that Draco will be a slytherin too.

When they reached Hogwarts, harry let Sessy run off knowing he would return to him later. "Come on harry." Ron said walking up the stairs with the others. At the top, he spotted two blonds, one stood straight hands folded in front like royalty, the other leaning against the railing a sneer on his face. "It's true then what their saying on the train, Harry Evans has came to Hogwarts." Drake commented with a sneer. Whispers broke out in the crowd with the name was mention, causing harry to growl in his head. _'So pretty, yet evil little git…I like him.' _Sarnia hissed in his head using telepath. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." He said tilting his head to the bigger boys, who were currently eyeing the other blond. "And I am Malfoy, Drake Malfoy." He replied walking in front of the other. This blond was the same height as him, unlike the other one. Ron laughed a little when the other said his name. "Think my funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair freckles, and more children then they can afford. You must be a weaseley." Drake stated with a sneer. Ron glared at the other blond for talk down on his family. "You'll soon find out that most wizarding families are better the others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong short, Evans. I can help you there." Drake said holding out his hand.

Draco watched from the side lines, staring at the ravenett. He knew the Malfoy's, and Weasley's had bad blood between them, as it has been that way since medieval days. From what Serenity told him, they had another sister, Rotila, who during the fight between mother earth and her children, was giving the name weaseley. The two didn't see eye to eye, but it got worse when Rotila's great granddaughter murdered, serenity's son. "No thanks I can tell the wrong sorts for myself." He heard harry state, as Drake frowned angrily. Before the taller blond could say anything, a rolled up paper landed on his shoulder pushing him aside. "There will be no fighting in the corridors. Now follow me." Silver eyes took in the old, women. She stood tall, with a stern look on her face, showing she will not tolerate roughens. Following the group, Draco felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking behind him he saw bright, green eyes looking back at him. Frowning, he turned his head with a huff, which brought a frown to the other face.

Inside, the Great Hall all eyes were on the first years that walked to the front. Severus looked into the sea of first years spotting his godson. It was a surprise to him that lucius named him Drake's godfather. He took care of the other when narcissa was busy, and lucius was at work. The time with the child made him think of his own. What would lucius say when he found out that he had another child somewhere in the world? Would he be angered to know, another heir was away from him. The potion master knew the blond, had wanted another child, but Narcissa refused, getting her tubes tied. He then spotted his godson talking to an even paler blond hair boy. As he watched he saw silver eyes looking back at him, which caused his breathing to stop. 'Could it be my little dragon?!' He swore as he looked at the child he saw a little lucius malfoy, staring back at him. Bringing his hand to his chest he hopped that it was his son coming back to him.

While, talking he felt someone staring at him, where he met onyx eyes. He felt like he knew the adults present before, but could not remember were. After calling names he heard the name Harry Evans. He saw the boy sit on the stool as the old hat was placed on his mess y, hair. The whole hall was silent, but Draco had no idea why.

When his named was called, harry sat down as the hat was brought to his head. _**'Hmmm…every difficult. A lot of courage, a bright brain too. Power is what you crave, you are also very cunning. You would do well in both Gryffindor and Slytherin, though your plans will work better with Gryffindor.' "Are you done yet?" 'I am an old hat, young one, and you're very difficult to place. Hope your plans succeed young dragon' **_ "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted to the others, causing many to clap. He walked to the table where he met the twins, Fred and George Weasley.

"Draco Gaia." McGongall called out, as the smaller blond walked forward. Severus took in the appearance of his son. He walked straight and graceful for someone of ten years. Severus was proud at how his son looked, healthy, and treated much like a malfoy. It also seemed that both of the blond boys got along fine, which caused Severus to let out a sigh of relief. The potion master did not want the two to fight, knowing he would have to let the secret out sooner or later. Hearing, the hat yell out slytherin made Severus proud, and grateful to be able to be near his child. A few names later Drake was called and put into the house of snakes as well. Onyx eyes watched as the two talked to the other slytherin, never letting their emotions to show. 'Just like a Malfoy.' At the Gryffindor table harry talked to the twins, finding them to be fun to hang around. Quickly, he looked over to the snake's table, spotting the blond kitten. Now that he thinks about it, maybe life at Hogwarts will not be so bad.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter two, and I am currently working on chapter 3, which should be posted within a week or three. The third chapter will start at the second year, as year one does not really have much happen. So R&R  
**

**Deion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Magic**

**Deion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, nor am I making any money off of this. This is purely fan written.**

**Warning: Slash; Mpreg; Adult Situations; Violence, Dumbledore bashing, Hermione bashing, Ginny and molly bashing. Grey! Creature! Dom! Harry. Grey! Creature! Sub! Draco**

**A/N: This is a Slash story, meaning two males will be together. If this is not your cup of tea, please hit the back button. Also this is not for viewers under the M rated Age. Also as I forgot Drake was born in June, while Draco was born in October. All reviews are welcomed, even flames, as it is cold sometimes.**

**This is an AU.**

**Also in this story Ron is not a bad guy. Though Hermione will get worst by third year, and that is when the bashing starts. The seal James put on harry is starting to fade so harry will be a little territorial due to the dragon half.**

**Drake and Draco are treated the same by harry. And note both are very close, even if they fight over every little thing. Their Malfoy's what else will they do.**

**Those who enjoyed it, here is chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Start of Year 2

It was morning of September fist, when Blaise was awoken by two people fighting. Groaning he buried his head in his pillow and the two voices got louder. Second year was starting today, and he had to hear two annoying blonds. "Let me see the mirror!" "No I had it first!" "I need to see if my hair is perfect, Malfoy's do not walk around with bed hair!" "Well, I need to make sure I look perfect!" Sitting, up the dark skinned boy looked over to see both holding the mirror, with Draco's foot trying to push the other away. "I need it more!" Sometimes, Blaise wished Snape would allow another mirror, as he was too young to be having headaches. "Blaise tell this bleached blond to let me have the mirror." Drake said looking at the other. "Bleached! my hair is naturally this color!" Draco yelled yanking on the object. Blaise swore if items could talk, the poor mirror would be crying. Next to him, Crabbe and Goyle slept on soundly, not caring about the fight over an object. It was nothing to the taller, darker boy as in first year they fought over a hair brush, and who's hair looked better. 'I wonder if this is what the girls have to listen to.' But deep down Blaise knew it was not true, as the two fought over beauty products worst then girls. Getting, up he yanked the mirror away from the two boys. "Drake your hair is fine; Draco there is nothing wrong with your appearance. Both of you look perfect as ever. Now go get dress." Blaise stated as both blonds glared, but complied. It was just another day in the slytherin boy's dorm.

High above the dungeons, a now 12, Harry Evans was getting ready. He grew an inch taller, but his hair was still as wild. On the bed Sessy, laid curled up in a ball, still in his smaller form. Sasha and Sarnia were out haunting for mice or an owl. "Ready to start our second year mate?" He heard Ron said sitting on his bed. "Yeah." Was all he replied back fixing his tie, at least trying too. Unlike the slytherin dorm, the boys were quick to dress, not caring for their appearances. Grabbing his bag, he petted the k9 before following Ron out. Like last year it was just another day in the Gryffindor dorm rooms.

Nearly, all the slytherin students left to the great hall but five. Blaise and Goyle leaned against the wall of the common room, while Crabbe squatted. All three boys were waiting for two blonds, who noted were worst then women. "Really, did you have to take my brush?" The three taller boys sighed silently, knowing the blonds will go at it, till they get near the hall. "Well, I misplaced mine." "You do not go around using other people's things. What if you had hair mites?" Blaise knew the voice belonged to Draco. "I do not! My hair is always cleaned!" Drake replied, scandalize. "Come on you two. I would like to get my schedule." When the two finally reached them, he was greeted by glares. "You can never hurry perfection." Draco stated putting his mask up as they exited the room.

Harry sat at the table filling his plate with many of the breakfast items. On his way to the train him, and Ron ran into a little trouble, by the name of Doby. The house elf was hell bent at keeping harry away from the school, saying he was in trouble. Though, he found a way to get away from the annoying house elf. The screech of the owls brought him to look up, to see if Hedwig had mail from him. With the sight of the only non-owl flying to the Snake's table, he looked at the smaller blond. His hair, as always was perfect, not a hair out of place. Harry saw him feed the Falcon a small, piece of egg before taking the box. It carried a lot of weight, and seemed to be able to out maneuver the owls. "He must have paid a lot to allow a falcon, especially a Gyrfalcon." Hermione stated. Harry rolled his eyes, little miss know it all, was slowly starting to get on his nerves. Not that he had a very long fuss, as he was easily angered, if pushed too far. "Ello, harry." Two voices said at the same time. Grinning, he saw the twins take a seat next to him. "Fred, George." Coming to the school he had became great friends with the two. "Just playing a few pranks." "Here and There" Fred finished for his twin.

Down at the slytherin table the group was staring at the scene. "I don't know why Dumbledore allowed them to get away with that. If it was anyone else they would have been shipped off." He said with a frown on his pale face. "It's Harry Evans, the lights golden boy. He can get away with everything." Blaise commented glaring at the now laughing table. Even if Draco was taught in all matter of magic, history, and ideals; the mind of these wizards confused him. They saw thinks in Black and White, Evil and Good, a way the blond was never taught. Serenity always taught him that there is no such thing as good or evil, Black or White, everything went together. "Hey, Draco are you going to open your packet?" Mentally, shaking his head, he looked at Blaise who was playing with the string. "Oh, right." Ripping the cover off, he was met by a large wooden box. Picking up the letter, which was neatly on top, he saw it was from Serenity.

*Letter*

Dear Draco,

Hello my little dragon, how are you? I remembered you asked for the book and it is neatly in the box with along with two other. Do not allow any of the wizard or witches to read it, as it has been kept from them for centuries. The book is very old so beware of the pages. If you find yourself lost just close it and say a name. It will find it for you. Dragon I know why you want it, but what you find may change your life. Please know that no matter what you decided, we will always be here for you. And do not fault the one who is innocent.

Sighed,  
Serenity M.

*end Letter*

"Well, go ahead open it." Drake said trying to open the box. "No it is very privet, besides it is not anything you need." He replied putting the box under his feet. Drake glared half hearted, going back to talk to another slytherin, as the schedules were passed out.

Herbology one class Draco could not stand. Learning about plants was dreadfully boring, but he need it to know which plants to use in potions. A tubby, older woman walked into the green house, getting everyone's attion. "Now class can anyone tell me what a mandrake is used for." Like always, Hermione's hand was the first to go up. "Yes, miss granger." "Mandrake or Mandragora is used in potions as an antidote for many illnesses, including petrifaction. It cries can also kill anyone who hears it." She finished smiling. "Well done Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." This cause drake to frown, and glare at the lions. "Now they are still babies, so their cries are not able to kill you, but can knock you out for a few hours. So I provide you all with earmuffs." She said patting her earmuffs. Following her order, each student proceeded to put them on. For Draco he had a silent spell around him, as his ears were sensitive enough. Though the cry will not kill him, it is a very annoying noise for him. "Now, I want you to firmly grab your mandrake, and firmly pull up." The shrill cry of the plant made everyone flinch, while Neville fainted. "Seems Longbottom neglected his earmuffs." "No, he just fainted." The Irish Gryffindor said looking down at the other. Sighing, Sprout turned back to the other students. "Well, just leave him there than. There are plenty of pots to go around." Draco following the instructions pulled the plant up, very harshly, holding it up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Drake wiggling his finger in the things face. "I would not do that if I were you." The smaller blond commented, placing his in the pot. The taller blond glared at the other, but regret it when the thing bit his finger. "Told you." Drake glared at the plant before dropping it in the pot.

Harry walked down the hall laughing at his friends red face. The red head was still embarrassed from the howler he had gotten from his mother at lunch. "Did she really have to embarrass me in front of everyone?" He said a scowl on his face. Everyone enjoyed the laughter, but the twins still teased there brother. "Hopefully, DADA will be fun." Ron responded smiling. As both boys opened the door, they saw their new professor. "Great." Harry replied sarcastically, walking to take their seats up front. Gilderoy Lockhart stood at the front of the class, standing as proud as peacock. He was Narcissistic man who though he was the best thing in the world. Female students swoon as he smiled at them. On and on he went telling his heroic tales, how he defeated powerful beasts. Harry caught him a few times sneaking, and smiling toward Draco a lot. It did not sit well with the boy who lived either. He may not like the blond all that much, but it pissed him off that someone else was moving on his territory. A thought harry tried to keep in the back of his mind, with the other half. "Now I must warn you, it is my jobs to arm you against the foulest of creatures' know to wizards." Tapping the cage it wiggled around scaring most of the students. "You may find yourself facing your worst fear in this room, but have no fear. While I am here nothing can hurt you." Lockhart said proudly. 'Great I feel safe already.' Harry thought rolling his eyes.

Sitting at his table, Draco watched the man tried scaring the students. Most times he would glance toward the blond. 'Is this guy a pervert or something?' Draco thought with disgust. Looking over he saw that the only other not scared was Harry Evans. The taller boy looked like he was not paying the man any attion. Drake was hiding his fear, but he could see the other jump a little. Draco had nothing to fear as any creature will never touch him, or they might die a painful death. "Now I ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" Pulling the cover off he showed a cage full of Cornish pixies. Everyone settled down at seeing the small blue pixies. 'Annoying little buggers, tricky too, though not enough to harm someone.' And when Draco thought the teacher could not do anything else wrong, he released a heard of Cornish Pixies. 'World worst teacher in one day. I think that may be a record.' The hybrid thought pulling out his nail file.

In the chaos poor Neville was pulled by his ears, and hung on the chandler. Many of the other pixies were damaging anything they could get their little hands on. With a book harry swatted at them, hitting a few, even if they were trying to avoid him. Lockhart had ran into his office when his spell did not work, leaving the kids to take care of it. 'Coward.' Harry replied in his head. Looking at the chaos he saw Drake hiding under his desk, while Draco was filing his nails. In fact the pixies looked his way but overall avoided the blond. Finally, Hermione immobilized the annoying blue pixies allowing them to be put back in the cage.

Later in the evening the Gryffindor quidditch team was heading to the field for practice. Only on the way they had ran into trouble. "Flint, what are you doing here." Oliver asks the other captain. "Snape gave us permission to use the field, to train our new seeker." The troll like man replied with a grin. "So you have a new seeker?" Harry watched as the side source of his anger appeared wearing quidditch robes. "Malfoy." He said not happy at all. "Are those the new Nimbus brooms?!" Ron asked pointing to the brooms. "A gift from Drake's father." "Unlike some wizarding families my father can afford the best." Drake gloated looking at Ron. "At least no one had to buy their way in on the Gryffindor team. They got in by pure talent." Before Drake was able to tell the girl off a cold voice replied. "Then how did a mud blood like you get into Hogwarts. As far as I can see your only talent comes from a book. "Draco said walking toward the group. "Apparently, strong magic is no longer need. Guess all you need is to read book written by dimwits who know nothing." He finished standing next to the taller blond. This cause all the slytherin to laugh at the girl, as tears fell down her face. "Eat slugs!" Silvers eyes looked at the wand. "I would not do that." The spell from the wand turned and hit the red head instead. "Ron!" Everyone, but the slytherin's ran to check on the boy. Harry stood his place glaring at the group. "Why Evans by the looks of it, you do not seem happy to see me." This brought a frown to the Gryffindor's face. With Drake all harry had to do was glare at him, but with Draco the blond always challenged him. Harry's plans were always ruined when it involved the other. When Harry pushed, Draco pushed back, or side step him easily. "You may want to help your friend. It seems the slugs just keep coming." Draco replied looking at his nails. Harry grinned slightly. "Later than kitten." He replied helping Ron up. Harry knew the blond hated the nickname. "Do not call me kitten." Draco said lowly glaring at the retreating back.

The rest of the day passed smoothly after that, and harry only saw the blond once. Currently, he was following a voice he heard when he was signing autographs with Lockhart. _"Sasha do you hear it." _He hissed to the snake that was under his shirt. Both snakes like to stick close around his body as it was warm. _"Yes, I do." "It sounds like it wants to kill something." _Harry started to run faster following the voice. _"It sounds dangerous harry." Sarnia hissed to him. _Ignoring the snake he ran till his feet hit something wet. Looking up at the wall he saw a message written in blood.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter 3. Chapter 4 is half way written and should be up within a week or so.  
R&R  
Deion**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Magic**

**Deion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, nor am I making any money off of this. This is purely fan made.**

**Warning: This is a Male on Male Fanfic. If you do not like that, then hit the back button. There will be M rated later on in story, so not for viewer under M rated age. You have been warned. **

**A/N: There is no Gender bending in this story as I hate it so, so, so much. My male pregnancy works differently. They are all male, only with a womb attached, and babies are born through C-section. Just to let everyone ahead. No male will have a female part. It goes in more depth later on in story when they explained to Draco. **

**A/N: Below are the OC pairing just to give everyone a idea who is with who  
(Dom/Sub)  
Fred w./ Oc Drake  
Oc(Vladimir)/Remus: Vladimir shows up during the fourth year  
Ron/Male Oc(Regulus): Show up during Fourth year  
George/ Male Oc(Kia): Shows up during fifth year  
Many/ Drake: Explained during Forth year  
and one I forgot to add to first chapter this is a Fem slash pair though not shown much  
Oc Female (Azurite)/ Luna**

**Thank you to all who like that story and here is chapter 4**

**Also I put Draco down as a half-blood. Severus Being a Half-blood and Lucius a Pure blood, I figured he would be a Half-blood too. If I am wrong please do not fear to correct me.**

**A/N: Also tom did not separate his soul into pieces. The reason the basilisk is crawling around is for a whole different reason.**

**To me if people want to know Drake and Draco are kind of like male divas. Just a little heads up before Drake and Draco really show themselves as Divas.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Draco lay on his stomach on the bed, the wooden box sitting in front of him. He did not feel like eating, mostly because his hunger for blood was great. Snapping is finger he summoned a blood packet. Sky had given him some to hide in his dorm using a forever cold spell on them. While unlike other vampires, Draco did not need much blood because of the angel side. While sucking the blood from the packet he opened the box. Inside were three, thick, old books on top of each other. He pulled out the first one that read Malfoy on the front. If was a thick book, with a leather cover, and Blue diamond's on the corners of it. In the middle a Snake was surrounding a treasure chest with a pile of gems under it. Under it read. 'Nunguam incurventur' "Never bow down. Fitting for aunt serenity." He said out loud opening the book. The first page was serenity and her children under. She had six boys, all from different fathers. "Leon, Skyler, Hunter, Noel, Yule, and Angel?" Each Name had a picture over it of the person. The one who stood out most was the youngest angel. He had pale white hair, ivory skin, and blue-white eyes. "He had one son with Daren Potter, 16th great grand grandson of Sky Potter." Thinking he closed the book, putting his hand on it. "Drake Malfoy." The snake moved around before the book flipped opens itself, stopping on a page. There Draco saw the blond's name, age, parents and Date of birth. Above him was a photo of a man, and his wife. "Son of Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy, nee black. One sibling." He said out loud to no one, but Kenta. 'Funny Drake never mentioned having a sibling' Flipping, the next page grey eyes widen at the name. 'Draco Abraxas Snape' Reading the page he felt his heart stop.

*page*

Name: Draco Abraxas Snape; Adopted Name: Draco Gaia  
Parents: Lucius Malfoy (sire) and Severus Tobias Snape (Carrier)  
Status in wizarding world: Half-blooded Wizard (Pure blood father; Half-blood Carrier)  
Genetics: Vampric-angel  
Birthday: Oct. 31 1980  
Adopted by: Serenity Malfoy  
Status in Breeding: Unmated Submissive Breeder

Without thinking he pushed the books off his bed, before rushing out of the door. Never seeing the potter family book opening to a page.

Name: Hydrus Vipera Riddle-Potter; Name changed: Harry Evans  
Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle (sire) and James Potter (Carrier)  
Status in Wizarding world: Half-blooded Wizard (Half blood Father, Pure blood Carrier)  
Genetics: Dark Imperial Dragon  
Birthday: July31th 1980  
Status in Breeding: Unmated Dominate

Kenta seeing it pawed it closed, before putting it back into the box.

Severus Snape was not in a happy mood. Not only was Harry Evans causing more trouble, but Draco was not at dinner. Worried he asked Drake, who said the blond was not hungry, skipping dinner. As he got closer to his door he spotted Draco sitting on the floor. "Draco." The potion master said softly. Teary, grey eyes looked into his darker ones. "Why did you give me away?" He replied in a low voice. Kneeling down Severus took the blond in his arms, holding the other close. After allowing the blond to cry a little more Severus led the boy into his study.

Draco sat on the sofa hugging the taller man, tears still streaming down his face. "I am sorry my dragon, but I had no means to take care of you. I would be a single parent, in a rundown home, with little money. You needed a better life then what I could give." Severus started to tell the other. "I never wanted to let you go, but I knew I had to." He continued, stroking the blond hair. Draco didn't say a word as the man finished his story. His mind going back to conservation he had with serenity.

*Flashback*

A five year old Draco lay under his blanket, a stuffed bunny in his arms. "Sereny, why did my parents give me away? Didn't they love me?" Wide, Quick silver-purple eyes looked into sky blue ones. "They do love you." "But why. Rosina says all parents give their children away because they do not love them." The taller blond sighed. "Listen Dragon, most parents do not care for their children, most get rid of them because they were not ready. Other just wants a better life for their children then they could give them." "So my parents wanted me to have a better life?" For a five year old it was highly confusing, and hard to understand. "Listen get to bed, and when you are older you will understand." Serenity replied tucking him in. "Fine, but I am five so I'm basically an adult." Pink lips pouted as he folded his arms. This cause the angel to laugh. "What ever you say dragon."

Draco thinks he finally understands what the angel was trying to drill in his head. Like always Serenity knew everything before it even happens. "It is alright, I forgive you. I'm sure it was hard for you." The blond replied hugging the other. For now both said nothing else, just enjoyed their time together in silence.

Up in the higher towers of the Gryffindor house, all boys were asleep but one. Harry laid on his back Sessy curled on his chest fast asleep. _"Something is not right Sasha." _He hissed silently to the snake. _"It must be a form of snake, as you can understand it." "That is true. But what is a snake doing in the pipes?" "Searching for food? I know there are some nice fat rats in them." _Sarnia hissed in reply. Humming in reply the Gryffindor turned over on his side, placing the dog on his pillow. _"We will figure it out tomorrow. For now let's go to sleep."_ Sarnia slid under the blanket with her sister curling near the chest as it was warmer. _"Goodnight." _He hissed to the snakes.

A few hours later Sessy awoke along with the snake sisters, to get out of the way of the turning body. Safely on the night stand, eyes watched the boy toss and turn. _"It is getting close Sasha." "I know dear sister, within a year or two the dark dragon shall awake."_ The lightning bolt scar was slightly bleeding, leaving a crimsoned trail down the forehead. This continued throughout the night before the boy finally settled down.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 4. Sorry it is not that long and late as I was down with the cold. Good note is I am halfway through chapter 5 with will be longer than this. Seems the pets know a little more then they let one of course they are magical. Anyway, R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love and Magic**

**Deion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this. It is purely fan made.**

**Warnings: Slash. Check chapter 1 for other warnings.**

**Pairings: Found it chapter 1**

**A.N: Well here is chapter 5. I will try to make it longer than chapter 4 now that I am getting over the Cold, and I'm done with Art commissions.**

**Enjoy**  
**-**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next morning Severus woke up to his son curled against him. He smiled for the first time in 12 years. Careful not to wake the small child, he went to his desk, think if he should tell lucius. Choosing not to he woke up Draco to send him back to his room to get ready for classes. "Dragon it is time to wake up." The potion master said gently shaking the boy. Sleepy grey-purple eyes looked up at him, his pink lips forming into a scowl. 'Seems he also got the malfoy scowl.' "Five more minutes." Draco replied pulling the covers over his head. "Don't you want to get back before Drake takes your mirror and Eye liner." With that the blond shot up. "Your right." Severus smiled at his son's inability to let his half brother to look better than him. 'Well, they both are malfoy's and the family was known to fight over appearances.' In fact Severus knew Lucius had a whole bunch of makeup hidden in his closet. Small arms wrapped around his waist as he looked down. "I'll see you later papa." The potion master was shocked at first before smiling, returning the hug. "See you in class Dragon." Nodding, Draco ran out the room hoping to get there before Drake could wake up. "Glad to see Dragon finally found you." A voice sounded behind him. Turning his eyes widen as a women leaned against the wall with her foot against it.

Sky watched the scene in front of her between the two. She was happy Draco at least found one of his real parents. The two continued to talk not notice the women because of her strong invisibility spell. After Draco walked out she realest the spell on her. "Glad to see Dragon finally found you." In her head she laughed when he swirled around, his wand pointed. "Put the stick down, I mean you no harm. In fact I am here to give you something." Severus eyed the women, and how she looked. She was a very beautiful woman, but gave off an 'I will kill you' vibe. Her outfit didn't help as she looked like a gangster/pimp. A black fedora with a dark red ribbon sat on her head slightly forward almost covering her red eyes. Her top was covered by a Dark red tank top, under a zipper front-floor length, long-sleeved robe, which laced in the back. A pair of Dark red short shorts covered her lower half completed with Knee high, highheel boots. In her hands was a thin blue book with a dragon on it. "Who are you and how did you get passed the wards?" He said warily to women. Her smirk reveled two pointed k9s. "I am Sky Potter, adopted aunt of Draco. For your question on how I got in, where do you think magic comes from?" Severus watched as she walked forward placing the book on the table. "Are you related to the potters?" Cold, red eyes looked at him. "Yes, but way before Merlin or wizards were made." This confused Severus has wizards were human, unlike creatures. "Though that is for another time if you want to learn the truth on how wizards were made. Anyway this is a copy of Draco's pictures starting from a baby, thought you may want one." She stated, watching as the ravenett picked it up to open it. The first moving picture was baby Draco, chewing on the ear of a stuffed black rabbit. His widen silver purple eyes looking at the camera before looking elsewhere. Others were various birthdays, and pictures taken throughout his life. Under the various pictures were names and where they were taken. "You could always view them later. As I have a brothel to run so I will take my leave." Snapping her fingers a large bag appeared. "Do give to Dragon. It's birthday presents we forgot to send. "After that she was gone in a thing of black smoke. The potion master side wiping a few tears that fell down his face. Closing, the book he gently placed it on his desk, before looking at the bag. 'I will send these to Draco's room later.'

Not that far from the room, Draco silently opened the door to his dorm. Thinking everyone was asleep, he came face to face with Drake. The other blond sat on Draco's bed, arms crossed, a frown on his face. "And where were you last night." Baby blues showed concern though he tried to hide it. "I fell asleep in the library." Draco replied easily lying. Then he remembered in the book that Drake was his older half-brother. 'If papa did not want father to know, I will not tell Drake.' "You know you should never fall asleep sitting down. It's bad for the back." Drake said getting up from the bed to walk over to the other. "I know, but I was so tired." Draco pouted. Sighing Drake ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, just get ready for school." Nodding the blond ran into the bathroom, not before grabbing his eyeliner before the other could grab it. "Hey!" Drake yelled, which resulted in waking an annoyed Blaise.

Up in the Gryffindor tower all students were slowly making their way to the common room. A tired Harry walked down the stairs, not able to sleep last night. Sarnia and Sasha had told him he was having a nightmare, which result in cutting his head. Taking the snakes story he covered them with his blanket so they did not get cold. Sessy was nowhere to be seen as he had a habit of disappearing lately. As he entered the common room he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning, he saw Ginny Weasley look away, her face just as red as her hair. The start of second year the girl had been looking at him, sometimes following him around. "Hey, Mate." Ron said walking up to the other, the book worm following behind the other. Hermione stuck around them, usually bossing him around, even though Harry spent his time ignoring the girl. The dark haired boy smiled at his red headed friend. Together they started to head to breakfast. "You ready for the quidditch game against Slytherin?" Harry nodded. In his first year he became the Seeker for the Gryffindor team. "Yeah, it should be easy. I mean Drake is their seeker." Even when the boy talked big, harry knew he was the worst seeker. "With you harry I am sure we will when the game." Ron commented smiling. Hermione just rolled her eyes talking to herself about the polyjuice potion.

Severus sat in the stands, lucius sitting next to him. As always the potion master sat still not showing any emotions. For if he did, he would be crying like a baby telling the other about their son. "Drake better win today Severus. Those brooms are not cheap." Lucius said causing the other to roll his eyes. Though lucius may sound stingy over his money in public, when really he would buy the boy anything. 'Would he do the same thing for Draco if he knew?' Severus thought not realizing the blond was calling his name. Coming out of thought he saw the pale, elegant hand on his knee. Looking away he watched as the game started, seeing his godson flying off after potter.

Silver eyes watched as the game started. So far all Drake was doing was bad mouthing Evans not seeing the snitch right by him. Draco knew the taller male already seen it, and chased it. Frankly, the game was very boring to the vampric angel, never really caring about it. 'Evans seems to be doing well.' He thought watching the other. With his keen eye sight he could easily keep up with the game. "Looking at Evans again?" Blaise said smirking at the blond. As the other glared daggers at him, the dark skinned boy saw the other turn a cute shade of red. "Shut up, I'm trying to see if there is an open for Drake to get the snitch." At Blaise laughed silently. "Yeah, so you were not staring at the other flying." "He is a good flyer." Draco stated never taking his eyes off the field. "What? Blaise look what is the bludger doing!" The blond yelled pointing to the field. Confused the other looked to the field to see the bludger only chasing Harry Evans. "Seems Drake is also caught up in it." Blaise said seriously. He felt Draco jump, and grab him when drake it the ground. Though the two fought over little things, Blaise knew the two cared about each other. Everyone jumped up when Harry Evans fell from his broom, then cheered when he held up the golden ball.

Down on the field Harry watched as everyone gathered around him. His arm was broken, but he knew it was easily fixable. "Ah, Mr. Evans seems you broken your arm. I'll fix that." 'Well until Lockhart gets a hold of it.' The dragonoid thought to his self. Green eye caught the sight of Draco helping Drake up. Jealousy started to build up as the pale arm went around the others waist to helping the other walk off the field. He didn't know why it ticked him off so much when the others attion was on someone else. Feeling crowed Harry pushed Hagrid's hand away as he got up. "I'm going to the infirmary." He stated pushing pass everyone. "Hang on mate we will help you." Fred said signaling George to follow him.

"Mr. Malfoy you are free to go, just a few bumps." Madam Pomfrey said waving her arm toward the door heading to harry. "He should have been sent straight here. Not letting an untrained healer to deal with it." She ranted slamming a skeleton bottle on the table. "Fixing bones is a lot easier then re growing them." Rolling his eyes Harry quickly swallowed it. Making a face he spit the foul drink out, which earned him a smack from the med-nurse. "It's not supposed to taste good!" she yelled giving him more. Looking up she shooed the twins toward the door. "Now you two out." Silently laughing Harry laid back on the bed closing his eyes.

Soon night fell on the castle, and Harry started to toss around. Next to the bed a skinny, big eyed elf watched the boy worried. "Dobby must wake Master Evans, but Dobby should not touch." He said to himself shaking. Again a long reptilian tail hung off the side of the bed, hitting the floor. Gathering the courage Dobby started to shake the body. Green eyes shot open making the elf step back. They were brighter than usual, slitting much like that of a cat. Though as quickly has it came everything went back to normal. "Dobby what do you want?" Harry asked. "I just wanted to apologize for the bludger earlier." "So you were the one who tampered with the bludger! Are you crazy, I could have died!" Big eyes shifted to the ground, as he toed it. "Dobby only wanted to injure Master Evans, not kill him." Growling Harry reached for the elf, only to have it jump away. "Dobby get back here!" Harry yelled lowly. Giant ears flopped when Dobby shake his head. "No because Master Evans will harm Dobby." Before harry could say anything voices were heard down the hall. While dobby disappeared, Harry jumped in the bed turning out the light. "Lay the child here." Madam Pomfrey said patting the bed, as they laid the body down. "Now it's the Collin boy. Dumbledore this is not safe." This time harry knew the voice as McGonagall. "Maybe he caught something on his camera?" Pomfrey commented as the old headmaster opened it. A poof of black smoke what the only thing coming out of the object. "Dumbledore." McGonagall started. "I know. It seems the chamber of secrets has been open."

While the three older ones were talking to themselves, Draco sat in his carries room waiting for the other. Finally the door open as Severus walked into the room. Grinning, Draco ran hugging the man as long ones wrapped around him. "Evening Dragon." Severus said softly in a voice he used only one Draco. "Evening papa. So you had something for me?" He asked putting on his innocent face. "Ah yes I had gotten a visit from your aunt sky, and she brought a bag of presents for you." Laughing at how the boys face brighten he led the small child to the bag. For a twelve year old, Draco was short still only coming to the raven haired mans waist. Pulling the bag Draco started to pull various things out of it as Severus just watched the boy. For the second time in his life Severus was happy to at least to watch his child's happy smile. Many were various outfits, Toys, books, and tons of sweets, which Severus took so the child would not have a sugar rush. After a few hours the potion master spelled the items back into the bag, leading a sleepy Draco back to his room.

Next morning was the same routine for the boys in the slytherin dorm. Drake and Draco will fight over a hairbrush waking Blaise, and Goyle spying on Draco as he stripped in the bathroom. Now and Days it is bad, as Draco now wore shorter female nightgowns. "Will you two please just get ready." Blaise said annoyance in his voice. Glaring Draco stood turning, causing the baby doll nightgown to swish around his legs. It only went a two inched above the knee, with off the shoulder sleeves, so it only showing a little of the thigh. Drake went to fixing his hair in the mirror ignoring the darker boy. 'Merlin please help me.'

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but I got caught in writing the plot for my next hp fanfic in my notebook. Unlike this it will only be about 10 or 12 chapter long. Next chapter ups soon, and will be updated with the other story. It will be called Remember old love. Main pairing is HarryxDraco with minor HarryxGinny. Meaning both stories will be updated at the same time after this within Two to three weeks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Magic**

**Deion Anubise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this.**

**Warnings: Can be found in chapter 1-4**

**Pairings: Can be found in chapter 1-4**

**A/N: Again this is a male on male action story. Meaning Harry will tie Draco to a bed, and have his wicked way with him (later in the story). Also I added a new third year class, taught by comet.  
**

**Note: This is AU, Ron will not be a backstabber, and Hermione will get worst starting 3 year.  
**

**Also remembering old love is on hold, as my friend has me finishing up my benth story (Benny x Ethan) MBAV**

**)**

"_Snake talk"_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning harry awoke to see Ron arguing with Seamus. "What are you two fighting about?" Harry asked hiding his pet snakes, which were curled near his stomach. "He was screaming at everyone to wake up." The red head replied. "Everyone was going to be late." "Why do you care?" The dragonoid asked annoyed. "There is a sign up for the dueling club." Growling Harry through the pillow at the boy. "So you woke me up with yelling for no reason." The two boys turned red as green eyes glared at them. "Sorry Harry." Ron said as the other got up keeping the blanket on the two sleeping snakes, and Sessy. "Whatever, I'm up anyways."

In the Great Hall Draco watched as Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their plates full. He sneered in disgust as the two then piled everything in their mouths. "Do you two have any manners?" Both boys looked up at the blond, before they started to eat slower. "I'm surprised they listen." Theo commented as the goons also sat up straight. "That is because the two have a major crush on the slytherin princess." Blaise replied, earning a glare from Pansy. While Drake was made the prince, Pansy thought it was only natural for her to be the princess. Though the Bloody Baron passed her and chooses Draco, causing the pug face girl to cry all night. "Also seems our princess has even more suitors." Blaise replied with a grin, pointing to Marcus Flint. Cringing Draco glared at the other. "Please I would never choose such a troll." He replied. Drake nodded with the other agreeing fully with the other. "Speaking of which." Blaise started ignoring the blonds. "Here comes the prince of Gryffindor." Silver eyes looked up to see the tall boy just walk in. His messy, untamable hair stuck up in many different directions, and his bright green eyes looked around before landing on the blond. Due to the fact, he was the boy who lived; many made him the Gryffindor prince. Both were having a stare off before Ron asked the boy a question. 'His eyes look different today.'

Talking to the red head, Harry knew the blond was still looking at him. "I need you two to cause a distraction in potions so I can sneak into Snape storage room." Hermione said but Harry really was not paying attion to the girl. "Did you hear what Hermione asked Harry?" Ron asked the other. "Sure whatever." This answered put Hermione off, but Harry could care less. 'She's Ron friend.' He thought, which was true as Harry had only select friends he could tolerate Turning he went back to watching the blond haired boy. His size made him look like a beautiful porcelain doll amongst everybody. Big, Grey eyes shifting to the other blond, pink plumb lips forming words. Harry mentally shook his head of thoughts forming in his head. Right now the dragonoid wish he had Sasha and Sarnia with him to talk to.

The day flew by fast till it was finally potions, and to set their plan in action. Sitting down Harry made it in time, before Severus swept in rope flying behind him. As the older man told them what to do, Harry picked up the slug he found in a jar. When Theo looked away he put the item in it, never hearing the Slytherin call the blond over. Draco bent over the table, very close to the cauldron as he told Theo which ingredient he should get. 'Crap.'

Severus looked over his students making sure no one was fooling around. It was a simple potion but had a very dangerous reaction if one slipped in an unneeded ingredient. Never knowing that Harry had took a Lave slug and placed in the pot. Onyx colored eyes caught sight of one of the potions bubbling a bright red, right next to his son. Quickly getting up he rushed over in time to block the goo form landing on the blond. Many students ran when the potion blew up, red goo spilling everywhere. Severus hissed when some of it managed to get on his arm. Looking down he saw the small blond pulled close to his body. Though he was furious, he was glad his son was not hurt. "Is anyone hurt?" He asked the class. No echoed throughout the room, allowing a bushy haired girl to steal some of the ingredient.

When everyone left the classroom, Draco stayed behind with the other. He watched as the older man put potions on his blistered arm. The blond felt guilty for the wound on the other. "I'm sorry." Draco whispered to the other, looking down at the ground. "It was not your fault dragon." "Yes it is. I knew the potion smelled different. If only I had just paid more attion." Severus took the boy in his arms. "It is fine dragon. You could not know that the potion was unstable." "I know but…" "Dragon it is not your fault. Besides it is just a minor burn." The potion master said trying to calm his son. As the blond finally calm down, Severus smiled at him. "Now I believe have a club to help teach. Are you sighing up for it?" "Yes, Drake wanted me to go with him." Nodding, the potion master stood up holding the others hand as they walked out.

Harry was in deep thought as Hermione finished the potion in the bathroom. His mind kept going back to the potion he ruined, and how it nearly got the blond. "There almost finished." He heard the bushy haired girl say to Ron. 'This better be worth it.' "Now all we have to do is let it simmer, so let's head to the dueling club." She said getting up. If it wasn't for Ron the Gryffindor prince would have left the girl behind. Pushing off the wall Harry walked out of the abandon washroom. Two pairs of eyes watched him leave. "He does not like me that much." Hermione stated. "Don't worry mione Harry is just not a big talker." Ron told the girl. "Maybe you are right Ron."

"Evening students, welcome to the dueling club by the all mighty me." Lockhart boosted. Severus cleared his throat causing the darker blond to look at him. "Ah, also taught by professor Snape." He stated. "Now we are here to teach you how to use defending spells. I and professor Snape shall show you first." As the vain blond turned, Severus headed to the opposite side of the table. "Next you both bow to each other, and start the duel." Lockhart said pulling out his wand. Before he could utter on word Severus threw a spell. Many girls gasped when their idol fell to the floor, while the boys laughed. Quickly he got up trying to look cool for everyone. "I meant to let him win to show you students an example." He commented fixing his hair. "Now, how about we have two students come up." Looking around he stopped at Ron and Harry. "Weasley, Evans how about the both of you get up?" As the gryffindor's got went to the stairs, Severus stopped them. "As Mr. Weasley's wand may do more harm than good, I suggest we use one of my students." He commented looking at the snake group. "Drake." The taller blond smirked as he passed the potion master. "Ready to lose Evans." This caused the ravenett grin. "You wish Malfoy." He replied holding the wand to his face, and slightly bowing his head. "Tarantallegra!" Drake shouted the spell, which Harry easily blocked. "Reverted Statum." The spell hit dead one, causing the blond to fly back. On the side grey eyes looked over to the taller Gryffindor. It was well known that most spells rarely work when used on Harry, even if he was not protected. This confused Draco as only very powerful creatures, and Monster could replies magic. 'But Evans cannot be a creature.' If he was the blond would instantly know. Looking back to Drake, he saw his brother get up. 'Why does he not just give up? Evans cannot be taken down so easily.' "Serpensortia!" Out of the taller blonds wand appeared a medium size cobra. As the cobra slithered toward Harry, many of the students backed away. Soon it turned to a Hufflepuff by the name of Justin Finch-Fletchley. Seeing the trouble Harry decided to step in. _"Stop." _The snake turned to the Gryffindor. _"A snake speaker." "Yes." "Why do I have to stop? I summoned to attack." "Because I say so." _ Everyone watched not moving a muscle, as he talked. The cobra turned back to Justin hood opened, ready to attack. "I got this." Lockhart said only to have it fly up then land back in front of the boy. _"That pesky foul human." _Before Harry could respond back Severus casted the Finite Incantatem spell, destroying the snake. The Hufflepuff glared at him, while everyone stared. 'The little bastard should be grateful I stopped it.' Ignoring everyone he stepped off the table, and left.

Inside the Gryffindor common room Ron and Hermione cornered the dragonoid. "Harry why were you egging the snake to attack." She scolded. "It is always something I could do. Plus I told it to stop." Harry replied not really caring. "Mate, you're a Parselmouth. That's a dark, rare gift. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth." Ron commented knowing Harry would not listen to the girl. Shrugging Harry headed up to the rooms to let his snakes know what happened.

It was night when Harry got back from Hagrid's hut. Walking down the hall he came across a petrified Justin and a black headless nick. 'Great I am going to get blamed for this one to.' Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a line of spiders heading out the window. At this time Peeves saw and alerted the whole school. 'Damn you Peeves.' He thought to himself. "I did not do it." Harry said holding his arms in the air as McGonagall came followed by students and teachers. "I don't Mr. Evans. You are always nearby when it happens." She stated. "He did. Harry Evans speaks to snakes. So as the cobra didn't do the job, Harry did it himself." A Hufflepuff named Ernie said. This caused everyone to whisper and Harry to roll his eyes. "Go to Dumbledore's office." McGongall comment. 'Great now I have to deal with a nosey old man.'

Inside the office the Gryffindor walked to the desk. So far the old wizard was no were to be seen. 'Hello young dragon.' A soft voice sounded in his head. Looking over he saw a weak pinox sitting on its holder. "Are you the one talking?" 'Yes, I am the phoenix Fawkes. You must be Hydrus.' "No I am Harry Evans." 'Well, maybe I confused you with something. Maybe we should finish this talk after I am reborn.' "Reborn? What do you mean?" The bird did not answer as it burst into flames. "Fawkes a rare phoenix. When they die they burn only to be reborn from the fire." Dumbledore said appearing behind the boy. "I did not do it." Harry stated ignoring the old man's comment. "I know harry." At the time Hagrid rushed through the door. "Harry didn't do it, he was with me." Hagrid said panting. "I know Hagrid." "Oh well, um I have to get these slugs to Pomfrey." He replied embarrassed. "Now Harry I suggest you head off to bed." After looking back at the baby phoenix the dragonoid walked out. 'See you again Harry.' The voice sound in his head. 'Yeah.' Harry replied.

Finally Christmas came around and all Harry wanted to do was sleep. Rolling over a high pitched scream awakened him from his slumber. Looking over he saw the red head frozen in his spot, eyeing the bed. "What?" "Harry you have a snake in your bed." A hissing sound made him turn his head to see Sarnia staring back at him. _'Moring Sarnia.' 'Moring master.' _ The snake bowed its head. _'Were is Sasha?' 'Hunting. Now can you please tell the big mouth to quiet down I need my beauty sleep.' _Harry smiled at the snake. _'Before I let you fall back to sleep, tell me where Sessy went.' 'I believe he went to see is new, how you humans say, girlfriend.' _This caused the other to frown. _'Girlfriend? I did not know he had one.' 'Well he does.' 'Alright, nothing I can do. You may go back to sleep.' _"Ron, Sarnia wants you to stop screaming so she can sleep." That instantly got the other to close his mouth. "There your pets?" "Yes, Ron they are." "Well, anyway please tell me when there near. Merlin that was scary." Grinning, Harry stood up summoning his pants. "Don't worry they know not to attack you." This let the red head relaxed a little.

Dinner rolled around and it was time to put their plan in motion. "These cupcakes are filled with a sleeping potion, and should knock them out. Then when must hide them." The bushy haired girl said handing the cupcakes to Ron, as Harry was not paying attion. "Let's go Mate. Mione said she will meet us in the bathroom." Nodding the two stood up, going to find their targets.  
In the hall the two heavy set boys were talking, food piled in their arms. "Draco will love the extra sweets I managed to snag." Goyle said going into dreamland. "No Draco will love the Tentacle tart that I got before the first year took it." Crabbe fired back to the other. While they were arguing who Draco will thank more, they noticed two cupcakes floating in front of them. Thinking with their stomachs both reached out and ate them. As they fell to the floor, the two gryffindor's walked out from behind the statue. "Now let's get our outfits." Ron said dragging the bodies into the storage room.

Down in the dungeon a dark skinned male was holding his head. Blaise Zabini did not understand why in Merlin he was the only one to deal with this. On the green, wing back sofa he sat between two very angry blonds. Apparently, Drake got into Draco's hair product, using half of it, which the other did not like. Both fought like two sibling over mirrors, eyeliner, and hairbrushes. Though Blaise knew Drake would never physically harm Draco, which was the same for Draco. "Why did you have to use his product Drake?" Blaise asked playing the peace maker. "It was on my side of the shower." "It had my name on it!" Draco yelled back at the other. "So I will buy you some more." Drake replied back. "You better! That stuff is not cheap." The smaller one pouted. "Now are we calmed down?" "Yes." Both blonds replied, before hugging each other. Blaise smiled at the two who were almost like twins. 'Finally, some peace and quiet.' "Oh, hey Goyle and Crabbe." The dark skinned boy said two the two who entered.

Draco smelled something off about the two boys, but brushed it off. "So did you guys here about Evans being the heir to Slytherin?" Crabbe imposter asked. "Please, Evans. That Gryffindor love muggleborns to much to kill them." Drake said leaning against Draco. 'I would not think that blondie.' Harry thought in Goyle body. "Goyle way are you wearing glasses?" Draco asked. 'Crap, think of something Harry.' "I was reading." He commented taking the glasses off. "You read?" The shorter blond asked shocked. "Anyway, don't interrupt me." Drake cut in. "Merlin forbid you didn't finish." Draco shot back at the other. "Well, I hope the next one is that Mudblood Granger. Bookworm has no business in this school." The other two slytherin's nodded their heads, causing Goyle to form a fist. "What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked eyeing Crabbe. "Um, conception." "Gross." Draco said a look of disgust on his face. "So malfoy did you open it? I mean being the prince of Slytherin." "Crabbe please do not get his ego up anymore." Blaise replied. "I wish. Do some good to get rid of mudbloods." This caused the other blond to roll his eyes. Grey eyes swept over the two sitting on the sofa. "You two are acting weird." Blaise finally said to the two. "What do you mean?" Crabbe asked. "Because you two would be panting after Draco like two dogs in heat." Drake stated bluntly. For some reason this did not sit well with harry. "Uh, I got to go to the bathroom." "Me too." Goyle said before running out, Crabbe right behind him. "Um, weird." Drake commented. "Draco probably gave them a new wet dream." Blaise stated before having both blonds hit him. "Ouch."

The two gryffindor's ran down the hall at lightning speed to the abandon bathroom. Once inside Ron went to the stall the girl was in. "Mione are you okay?" Ron asked worried. "Go away. I am not coming out." She replied back. "It can't be that bad." The red head said, while Harry changed into his uniform. "Turns out it wasn't Bulstrode's hair." The door opened to reveal a cat humanoid. "It was cat hair." While Ron tried holding back his laughter, the other boy couldn't contain it. "You look like a reject furry." Harry laughed at the girl, causing her to tear up. Even as he walked out the other could not stop laughing.

* * *

**I know harry is mean, but in this fanfic that is just how he is. The only reason he hangs around Hermione is because he sees Ron as his friends. And like stated Harry does not have too many close friends. (Only the twins, Neville, and Ron). Yes Drake and Draco do fight a lot but that is because they love each other (like brothers). Note that this will be very different from the story but Follows the basic plot. Giant Snake loose in the school. Next chapter will finish year two, the summer and the start of third year.**

**Anyway**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love and magic 7**

**Deion**

**Warning: Chapters 1-4**

**Pairings: 1-4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter this is purely fan made. The book belongs to JRK.**

**A/N: Just want to add in this story harry and Draco will not jump in bed with each other. There will be fights, Arguments, and courtship before they have at. I mean really no one just  
screws Draco Malfoy. One must prove he is worthy.**

**A/N: There is a reason why other creatures can tell what Harry is and Draco can't. It is because in creature years Draco is still considered a child, even if he is near 12. So being a child still he is not yet old enough to know when he encounters one that is hidden. Same goes for Harry. They call him a dragonet because in dragon years he is still very young.**

"_**Snake talk"  
**_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_'Talking between Fawkes and harry'_

**Note: this is an AU, Fantasy fanfiction so not everything is suppose to not be taken real.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A month passed and Valentine's Day was finally here. It was a day of for love, but for Harry it was annoying. What annoyed him on this day was a half, naked troll with wings following him around. Love songs fell from the bearded lips, while fat fingers strummed the harp. "Will you leave me alone you bloody troll." Harry commanded in a growl. "But Mr. Evans I still did not finished your love poem." It replied in a gruff voice. Trying to ignore the other, he looked at the small black diary in his hand. While in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom he found it laying the water. 'Who would try to flush a book?' Caught up in thought he felt a body run into his before they fell. _**"Whoever squashed me better run."**_ Harry heard Sasha say from under his shirt. Looking down he saw the brown eyes of Ginny Weaseley.

Ginny looked into the green eyes of her crush, and hero. "I'm sorry Harry." She replied to the boy. "Hm." Was the only reply she got from the boy. Looking in his hand she saw the book that was meant to be destroyed. 'How did he find it?!' She thought. "If you have nothing to say get out of my way." Harry replied emotionless, as he stepped around her. "Wait, Harry…" She didn't finish as he was already down the hall.

Down in the dungeon Draco stared at the big pile of gifts. "Bloody hell Draco one would think you are a star." Blaise said amazed as he took one of the small boxes. "Well, just shows people now beauty and perfection when they see it." The small blond stated folding his arms across his chest. "Of course your highness." Blaise replied throwing an arm around the boy. "Servant, please see to half this stuff is gone." Draco joked to the boy. "Your Highness may I suggest giving them to the bottomless brothers." The darker boy joked back. Draco placed his hand on his mouth to stop a laugh. "So did you give your lion his gift?" The vampric angel asked recovering from his laugh. "Yes, though not in person." Blaise said, sighing sadly. Grey red eyes looked at his friend. Draco knew the other was in love with a Gryffindor, which was not good in Slytherin. Which was weird as he learned in history, Godric Gryffindor was the lover of Salazar Slytherin. Even having Salazar give birth to a son, before Gryffindor was forced to marry a witch. In Hallow Elementary it was a tale, told to the kids as a sad romance story. "He was happy when he found it though." Blaise then replied. "That's good." Draco replied before going back through the pile.

Up in the Gryffindor tower Neville Longbottom sat on the couch, a box in his hand. It was wrapped in a silver paper, topped with a silver-red bow. This was the first valentine day gift he received today, as he never got any before. Opening it up, he pulled out a beautiful gem necklace. A silver lion was holding a rare, comet ruby in the shape of a heart. The small pendent was hanging by a silver loop on a thin, sliver chain. 'It's beautiful.' The slightly chubby blond said. As he was admiring the necklace a hand yanked it from him. "Dean give it back!" He yelled at the taller boy. "What's this Longbottom got a gift, girl must be blind." Dean joked waving it back and forth. "Please give it back." Neville asked softly. Dean was not only taller, but bigger than the dirty blond haired boy. "I think not seems expensive. Comet Ruby is not that easy to find." The dark skinned boy replied. Most of the second years, watched the scene laughing at the other. "Could be a man who gave it to him. Merlin knows Longbottom is not man enough for a girl." Seamus comment making the girls giggle, and everyone laugh. Neville bowed his head in shame at the Irish boy's comment. "Leave him alone Finnigan." A cold voice replied shutting everyone up. Looking over they saw Harry walking toward them, bright green eyes cold as stone. Yanking the necklace from Dean's hand, he glared at the group. "This is over, everyone back to what you were doing." Harry commanded causing everyone to run. Looking over to the boy, the dragonoid held out his hand. "Here you go Neville." Harry said placing the necklace in the boy's hand.

"Thanks, Harry." Neville replied holding the necklace close. The dragonoid just smiled before heading upstairs to the dorm.

It was late when everyone was out that Harry opened the diary. Inside he saw it was completely blank. 'Weird.' He thought as picked up the quill. As the drop hit the paper it disappeared leaving a clean page. Dipping the quill again he began to write his name. "Hello, Harry Evans. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." The diary answered back. "Can you tell me who opened the Chamber?" He wrote in the diary watching the ink disappear. "No but I can show you what had happen those years ago." The book said before flipping its pages, before landing on June 13.

*50 years ago*

The blinding light faded, and harry found himself in an old memory. On the stairwell a handsome young man stood staring up them. Shadows moved along the wall telling harry that a group of people were walking down the stairs. "Um, what is going on here?" Harry asked. "Are you Tom Riddle?" He asked again getting annoyed. As the people made it down he saw four carry a body down. 'Must be the muggleborn that died.' Harry thought watching the hand hang down. "Riddle." A younger of version of Dumbledore called. The dragonoid followed the taller boy as he walked up the stairs. "Professor Dumbledore." Tom replied. "It is not wise to be wandering around this late at night." The professor said not taking his eyes off the other. "I was just seeing if the rumors were true. That a muggleborn girl was killed." Tom commented back, easily lying. 'I can tell better lies then him.' Harry thought as changed his attion to the body passing by him. After Tom finished talking to the man, Harry followed him down many hallways. Down near the dungeon the older male stopped at the door pulling out his wand. 'The killer must be behind the door.' The dragonoid thought as he saw the other yank the door open. 'Hagrid! Didn't think he was that evil.' "I'm sorry Hagrid but I have to turn you and that thing in." Riddle said emotionless. "Aragog never killed anybody, I swear!" Hagrid replied trying to protect the thing in the box. "The girl's parents will be here tomorrow, and I think it's only right for them to see their daughter's murderer." Tom said ignoring the half-giant pleas. "It was not him! He would never kill! You know this Riddle." Hagrid yelled. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Monsters do not make great pets Hagrid." Tom replied calmly. "Now move." He then commanded. "No! I will not let you harm him!" The half-giant said standing his ground. "Cistem aperio!" Tom said pointing his wand at the box. Before it could it the huge spider ran away. "Aragog!" Hagrid shouted trying to follow him only to be stopped by Tom. "You have to come with me now Hagrid. You better hope they don't send you to Azkaban." Tom stated calmly keeping his wand at the other. Soon the light surrounded him again, throwing him out of the memory.

*Common Room*

"Ow." Harry said as his arm hit the chair.

The next day the ravenett told his friend what he saw, ignoring the muggleborn. "So you are saying Hagrid opened the chamber?" Ron asked still confused. "That's what I saw. Tom took Hagrid and turned him in." Harry Replied. "Well, he can't go up to him and ask if he did." Ron said as the two headed to their room. "We need to talk to him." Harry commented opening his door. "Harry mate, looks like someone destroyed your room."The red head said looking around the destroyed room. Harry looked around pushing this around. "It seems they found it. The diary is gone."

Finally it was the quidditch game, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, everyone was hyped. Harry enjoyed the game, just as much as flying on a broom stick, and was always impatient for the next game. "Alright, let's stick to the plan and Hufflepuff has no chance against us." Wood said getting ready in his gear. "Not to mention they're afraid Harry will petrify them." Fred joked. Harry rolled his eyes, finishing tying his leg guard, a small smile on his face. After everyone finished they headed out the tent, only to be stopped by McGonagall. "Professor." Wood greeted. "This match has been canceled." She said waving a scroll around. "You can't just cancel a game!" George replied. "It has been done. Mr. Evans I need you to come with me to find Mr. Weasley. There is something you two should see." She said grabbing the boy, dragging him. "Uh, okay." Harry replied. For an old woman she had some strength behind her.

"Now this may be a shock for the both of you." McGonagall commented as the three walked into the hospital wing. "Hermione!" Ron yelled running to the bed. "They found her in the library." The older witch replied. "You dragged me away for this."Harry said ignoring the glare the witch was sending him. "Do you two know why she was in the library?" McGonagall asked. "No. As I don't care." The dragonoid commented. As Ron held the girls hand, Harry turned walking out causally.

After grabbing Ron and heading to the hospital wing, the two Gryfindors headed to Hagrid's. There they left to follow a trail of spiders, heading into the forbidden forest. Dumbledore was suspended, which did not bug Harry at all, as he was silently jumping for joy. Though, Harry was mostly focused on the tall blond haired man. He could be very beautiful if he didn't always ware a frown. Now that the dragonoid think about it, the older Malfoy looked like Draco then Drake. "Do we really have to follow the spiders?" Ron complained out of fear. "If you want Sasha could hang on you. She keeps the spiders away." Harry stated as he kept walking. The red head thought for a minute. "She wouldn't bit me will she?" Ron asked as Harry stopped. "No, not if unless I tell her too." Harry replied. "I trust you Harry." Ron said watching as his friend nod. _**"Sasha I need you to ride on Ron to calm him. Don't bite." **_Harry commanded softly to the snake. The cobra slithered from under his shirt onto his hand. _**"He is a friend of yours Harry, I will not harm him" **_Sasha replied. Nodding, Harry walked to the red head placing the cobra on his shoulders. "She will move to a warmer space Ron. So expect her to move around." Harry commented watching Ron stand still for the reptile. As soon as the snake settle the two headed on their way.

After climbing over many tree roots, they finally arrived at the spider's home. Thin, white stands covered most of the trees leading to a giant, web covered hole. "We are here." Harry stated walking ahead, while Ron followed shaking like a rattle. "Hagrid?" A low, husky voice asked from the hole. "No, we know Hagrid. I wanted to ask you about the chamber." The dragonoid replied. Slowly, a giant spider slowly crawl out the hole cause to the red head hid behind Harry. "Who are you?" The spider asked all eight eyes trained on the boy. "I'm Harry Evans, this is Ron. You must be Aragog." Harry replied. "Yes, I am. Where is Hagrid?" Aragog asked again. "He is locked up for opening the chamber like he did fifty years ago." Harry stated. "What! Hagrid never opened the chamber! That Riddle boy framed us!" Aragog replied angrily. "So you're not the monster?" The dragonoid asked. "Harry." Ron said lowly pulling on the others shirt. Harry ignored the other as he listened to the old spider. "No! That monster was born in the Castle! I came in a pocket." Aragog commented. "Then you know what did it?" Harry asked ignoring the silent pleas from the red head. "You should know dragonet. You who talks to their kind, the kind we spider's flea from in fear." Aragog answered. 'Again with being called dragonet. Even the ghosts call me that.' He thought. "Harry." He heard Ron say again. "What!" Harry yelled, watching as he pointed up. Following the fingering he saw a medium size spider moving down toward them. "We must go my friend is feeling a little jumpy." Harry said slowly backing out. "I think not dragonet. My children may not harm Hagrid, or go against one of dragon, but your little friend is perfect." Aragog replied as his children tried to separate the two. "Ron Run!" Harry shouted pushing the red head. While the other ran Harry flung spells keeping the spiders at bay. "Arania exumai!" He shouted sending a spider flying. Soon the Weasley's old car pulled up, running over most. Quickly both got in back up, thinking it was safe Ron stopped the car. "Bloody hell that was scary." Ron said catching his breath not seeing on sneak up. "Harry!" He yelled trying to pull the hairy legs off. Before Harry could shout a spell, Sasha slithered up attacking the spider's eyes. As the spider let go the car took off out the forest to the hut. Seeing her job was done, Sasha slithered to Harry, as he picked her up. "Harry mate tell Sasha thank you for me." Ron told him. _**"Ron says thank you for your help."**_ Harry hissed to the snake who hissed back. "What she say?" The red head asked. "She says your welcome." Harry replied as he felt the reptile crawl to get next to Sarnia. "You know they are not that bad. Better then spiders." Ron commented causing the two to laugh.

It was dusk when the two arrived back at Hogwarts. Ron wanted to check on Hermione so Harry followed thinking of the clues. While Ron talked to the petrified girl, Harry sat in the chair thinking. Sasha and Sarnia coiled around his arms both staring at him._** "Ignoring the fact he kept calling me dragonet, let's go over the information."**_ Harry hissed to the two. _**"To start off Hagrid did not open the chamber, and Aragog was not the monster. He said I talk to their kind." **_Harry leaned back, thinking. _**"Well, you speak to us. Most wizards cannot talk to snakes." **_Sasha hissed. _**"So it would be a snake. This will explain why I am the only one to hear it." **_Harry stated. _**"What type of snake could petrify a wizard, and big enough to move around?"**_ Harry asked the two. _**"There is the king of snakes." **_Sarnia hissed to him. _**"King of snakes?" **_The dragonoid asked. _**"Yes. Though there are two kings of snake. The infinity snake and the basilisk?" **_Sasha replied. _**"It would have to be the basilisk, as the infinity snake is only kept by the earth mother herself." **_Sarnia continued for her sister. _**"What do you two know about the basilisk?" **_Harry asked the two snakes. _** "The basilisk, like most magical snakes, can live long lives. But unlike most of the snakes, its stare can kill a person." **_Sasha started. _**"It is a feared beast to every wizard, and spiders do fear it."**_ Sarnia finished. _**"And the reason why no one died it that they never looked directly at it." **_Harry hissed turning to look out the window. _**"Creevy saw it through the annoying camera, Fletchley looked through headless Nick, who was already dead, Norris saw its reflection, and Granger saw it in the mirror. Hagrid's roosters were killed because their crowing could kill it." **_Harry said finally figuring out. _**"But how is a fifty foot snake moving around." **_Sasha hissed. _**"Pipes! Like you and Sarnia move around with the help of the pipes. Which mean the girl who died was Myrtle." **_Harry finished putting it together. Letting the snakes crawl back into his shirt, Harry grabbed Ron. "Come on Ron I finally figured out what has been behind the attacks." The dragonoid said pulling the red head with him.

As they ran to tell the teacher, as Ron thought they should know, the two over heard the teachers. "Seems a student was taken by the heir of slytherin last night." McGongall said sadly. "Is there any idea who was taken?" The old med-witch asked. "Ginny Weasley. The family has been contacted." McGongall replied. As the two witches walked away, Harry looked to Ron. Seeing his friend frown the other came up with an idea. 'Great now to train a snake and save an annoying girl.' Harry thought. "Ron, take Sasha and Sarnia to the tower." The ravenett commanded handing the two to Ron. "What are you going to do?" Ron asked the other. "Just go." Harry growled forcing the other to run back to the tower. 'Now, I need a treat for it.' Harry thought. He then remembered the pictures he found in Lockhart's office when he was in the office. Grinning he turned to make a small stop by a certain wizard who was in love with himself.

Inside the abandon bathroom, Harry dragged an Unconscious Lockhart behind him. "Hello, Harry." Myrtle greeted him as he walked in. "Evening Myrtle. Not to sound rude, but how did you die?" Harry asked getting to the point. "It was horrible Harry! I was in here crying because someone made fun of my glasses, when I heard some walk in. I opened the door to tell them to leave me alone, but I saw two gold eyes…and I died." She finished recalling the time of her death. Looking at the sink he saw one had a snake carved on it. _**"Open."**_ Harry hissed watching as the sinks pulled apart showing a deep hole. 'Ah, here we go.' Harry thought throwing Lockhart down it, before jumping in. Crawling through pipes he came to a rock hallway where a long snake skin laid. 'I'll just leave him here for now.' Harry though, laying the bonded man against the wall. Making sure the man will stay sleeping the dragonoid walked to another door. _**"Open."**_ He hissed again letting him in.

Walking down the wet walkway he spotted the red, head girl laying in the middle. Harry was only saving the girl for Ron, Fred, and George, as they would miss their sister. "Finally, you are here Evans." A voice said, echoing through the sewer. Looking over he saw Tom Riddle walking toward him. "Are you a memory or a ghost?" Harry asked the other. "I am neither. I am a double. Now that the other is gone I can take over this world." Tom replied. "You're a doppelganger." Harry stated watching the other. "Yes. Though only a death can give me the energy to walk this world." The doppelganger replied looking at the girl. "So Weasley didn't do it you did." Harry said. "Of course. I can be very persuasive. But she got scared, and tried to get rid of it. Only for it to turn up in the hands of her crush." Tom said grinning. "So I set the basilisk on the mudbloods, framed Hagrid, letting him take the fall for me." The double finished. "Meaning your voldamort, heir to slytherin, at least a copy of him." Harry stated, causing the doppelganger to frown. "Once her life force is drained I shall be free in this world, no longer a double.' Tom growled out. _'Dragonet!' _Harry heard the voice in his head. Fawkes flew over landing on his shoulder, after dropping the hat. "An old bird and a worn hat. Not much for a warrior." Tom commented. _**"Appear and kill this boy." **_Harry heard Tom hiss to the statue. _'Fawkes do not harm the snake.'_ The dragonoid thought in his head, allowing him to talk to the bird. _'Do you have a plan dragonet?' _Fawkes asked in its high pitch voice. _'Not really. I'm just planning as I go.' _Harry replied back. _'I want you to get the diary after I lure the basilisk away. Then get the girl and fly out._' The dragonoid finished telling the phoenix in his head. _'Alright young dragonet._' Fawkes replied before flying off. As the mouth open a fifty foot snake came slithering out. "Don't try to talk to it Evans, it only obeys me." Tom said with a grin. _**"Stop, it's not me you want." **_Harry hissed ignoring the other. _**"You speak the language of the snakes." **_He heard the snake hiss back. _**"Yes. This man is a fraud. He is nothing but a doppelganger, the double of the one who was once of this world." **_Harry said trying to get the snake to trust him. _**"You could be the fraud too. I know what my old master looks like!" **_The snake replied striking at him. Thanks to his seeker abilities he managed to dodge the giant head. _'Fawkes can you hear me?_' Harry asked telepathically. _'Yes young one.' _He heard the phoenix replied. _'I'm going to lead the basilisk away, I need you to swoop down and grab the diary. If I destroy it, it may show the snake who the real heir is.' _The dragonoid planned out as he led the basilisk down many pipes. Soon he managed to trick the reptile to go down the opposite pipe, while he went back to the clearing. Seeing the boy, Fawkes dropped the small book to harry. _'Good luck young dragonet.' _Fawkes replied, picking the girl up before flying away. 'Now did a way to destroy the book.' He thought looking around, finally spotting a sword sticking out of the hat. Running toward the hat, he spotted the basilisk heading to him. "No!" Tom yelled as Harry stabed the book over and over. In a burst of light the doppelganger was gone, forced back into his world. Looking over he saw the snake coiled in front of him. _**"Do you believe me now?" **_Harry hissed to it. _**"Yes, young snake speaker. Though it is surprising how one of dragon blood could speak our language. Even wielding the sword of Gryffindor." **_The basilisk hissed in reply. _**"Then I quess I am the heir of slytherin. Now I want you to stop killing until I order you to kill." **_ Harry hissed in command. _**"Alright master." **_The snake hissed. _**"Good. Do you have a name?" **_Harry asked it. _**"Sly. Sly the basilisk." **_Sly answered. _"__**Well, I'm Harry Evans. So please call me Harry, neither one of my cobra's call me master." **_Harry told the serpent as he stood up. _**"I also brought you a little play snack." **_Harry said remembering the other man. Walking back into the rock, hall he dragged Lockhart behind him. The blond looked around frantic as he was bounded, with a silent spell on him. _**"Why thank you Harry." **_Sly praised as the man was thrown in front of him. Untying the blonds leg, Harry yanked the others head back. "You better run. My friend here is very hungry for some real meat." The dragonoid whispered into his ears. _**"Hope you have fun." **_Harry said straitening up. Lockhart took the chance to run down the pipes, the basilisk hot on his trail. Making his way out Harry closed the door to see Fawkes waiting for him. _'Is the girl awake?'_ Harry asked in his head. _'Yes, young dragonet. She is awake and talking to her family._' Fawkes answered him. _'Alright how about we get out of here.' _Harry said letting the bird grab him. _'You must not know how to fly yet dragonet.' _Fawkes commented as he lifted the boy out. _'What do you mean?' _Harry asked. _'Nothing dragonet.'_

Inside McGonagall's office Harry watched as the Weasley's were overjoyed. "Thank Mate!" Ron said hugging the other who froze. Harry was not a hug, feely person, and was not use to hugs. "Um…no problem." He replied trying to pull away from the hug. "Now I believe Mrs. Weasley needs some rest." Dumbledore said to the group. Nodding, they lead the girl out of the office. When everyone left Dumbledore turned to the boy. "Well done Harry. You not only killed the basilisk, but saved young Weasley from death. Good job my boy." The old wizard said patting the boys shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling. 'I'm not your boy old man.' Harry thought shrugging of the wrinkled hand. Turning the dragonoid walked out, not looking back at the wizard.

It was dinner time by the time everyone was unpetrified. While everyone was eating Hermione came running into the great hall. "Hermione!" Ron yelled getting up to hug the girl. She hugged the red head before turning to Harry. "Harry…" Before she could finish, cold green eyes looked at her. "I didn't do anything for you. Now can I eat my dinner without you bugging me." He said turning back to his food. The girl looked hurt before Ron sat her down. Soon Hagrid came in getting a hug from Ron and Hermione. "Good job Arry saved me from Azkaban." He said slapping the boys back. Harry had to hold back a low growl when the man kept slapping his back. 'Maybe I should feed him to Sly next.' Harry thought.

At the slytherin table Drake glared at the lion table. "Who does Evans, think he is. Gryffindor's golden boy saves a life again." Drake complained. Draco, who was sitting by the other, rolled his eyes. School would be letting out tomorrow, and he couldn't wait. He was going to live with his carrier, even if he had to get the other to move. Draco had talked to Sky and she agreed it would be good for the vampric-angel. Half his stuff was already packed thanks to the servants at the house. Finally the feast was over, and everyone was back in their dorms. Draco sat on his bed watching Drake finish putting his thinks in the trunk. "So are you happy to be going home?" Draco asked playing with the hem of his oversize shirt. "Not really. My father wouldn't be home that much, and my mother would be too busy with the party invitations." Drake replied sitting back on the bed. "So I take it your not to overly to happy." Draco said laning down on the bed with the other. "I mean I will be happy to see my father…mother not so much." Drake replied. "Hm." Draco said letting the topic die out. Draco knew that his father was Drakes father, but the mother doesn't sound caring enough to her son.

The next day Severus was in his room packing his work, when Draco walked in. "Papa I am going to start living with you." The blond said placing his small hands on the desk. "Dragon my house is too small." Severus said sadly. The potion master would love to have his son with him, but the male could barley feed himself on his salary. Plus his house was too small and moldy for his son. "That is why Mother Gaia said she had a house built for us in Hallow Hill." Draco replied fold his arms. "Hallow Hill?" Severus asked, never before heard of the town. "It's in a different world. It's where I lived with grandma Serenity." Draco answered. "It's only reachable through a portal. The town is very friendly, and they have never ever had a muggle even step foot there." The blond finished explaining. "So there is not wizards or witches." Severus said thinking without muggle, wizards would not be alive. "No their witches and wizards. Tons of them really, it's just all are purebloods. Mama Anira is the local voodoo witch, then there's Mrs. Rosemary." Draco said. 'If it is a safe place for Draco, then I guess I can move.' Severus thought. "Alright my dragon we can move there." The potion master said receiving an arm full of blond. "Your going to like it." Draco said with a smile.

Severus watched as all the students got on the train. Next to him Draco stood waiting for Keita to appear. The wolf had disappeared in the crowd once they left the castle. "I wonder why she keeps disappearing." Draco said seeing the mythical wolf run back to him. Reaching down he ran a hand through her fur. "Let's go girl we have to get to the portal station." The blond said grabbing the older man's hand. "Portal Station?" Severus asked. "It is like a train station only with portals that lead to many different worlds." Draco replied leading the man from the group. Making sure no one was looking; the blond took out the small gem pointing it in front of him. "Portal Station, open." Draco said letting the gem shine before a portal appear. Severus walked through after his son surprised at what he saw.

The station was grand, much like a casino waiting area. Walls were painted a bright gold with black flower vine design. Antique laps were lined on the wall, small diamonds hanging from them, giving a luxury feel. Walking down the hall Severus took note of all the moving pictures that were looking at them. "There are not that many people here dragon." Severus said noticing their luggage was gone. "And it seems our luggage is gone." Severus added. Grey eyes looked up at his carrier. "Not many magical beings go to the wizarding world so this all is always empty. As for the luggage it was taken to the front desk to be scanned for any weapons or non magical things." Draco explained as they walked into the opening. It was a wide circle room with many doors, which had many magical creatures waiting in lines. The potion master was not only surprise at the amount of witches and wizards, but all the different monsters. In the middle of the room was a circle desk with many around it. Following his son they walked up to an empty line. Behind was a tall, blue skinned woman with thick seaweed hair. Scales covered her body while fins stuck out of her arm. "Yes, how may I help you?" She asked, her gold eyes not looking up from her papers. "I am here to pick up the luggage." Draco spoke, while Severus choose to remain silent. His son was use to doing this, so he let the blond take the lead. Gold eyes looked up, and she smiled gently. "Ah, young vampric angel finished with school already?" She asked with a smile. "Yes, I am heading with papa to our new house in Hallow Hill." The blond replied taking the ticket for their luggage. "That's wonderful Draco! I hope you have fun with your knew house." The fish demon said. "Thanks Amelia I will." He thanked the lady before letting Skyway out of his cage. The falcon landed on the push cart that magically moved to the portal. "Watch blood sucker." Severus heard a growl coming from the portal next to them. "You watch flea bag." A calmer voice replied. "Ignore them that just a werewolf who crossed path with a vampire." Draco said following the cart into the portal. Severus followed the blond appearing in a bright, cozy town. Severus felt his magic core strengthen, nearly causing him to be breathless. Never has he felt his magic sky rocket up, and make him feel fuzzy. "Ah yes I forgot. As there are no non magic items, and non magic people, the magic is very high. What you feel is your core taking in the magic to repair its supply." Draco stated as his carrier got his boundaries. Never before has he felt such a high rate of magic in the wizarding world. 'Is it safe to open to the muggle world?' He thought think if there were no muggle or muggle born that the magic would be so strong. "So let me say welcome to one of many towns, Hallow Hill." Draco said opening his arms with a smile. 'Maybe this town will not be bad for Draco.' Severus thought as he watched the blond point out everything.

* * *

**Well I am going to stop there. I'm working on the next chapter which I am making to a goal of 6k words. **

**Note: Hallow Hill and every other town in the realm is all magic. No muggle's, mortals, muggle borns, and nothing that Muggle's use. As the magic is so strong, so powerful in this realm and many others they use magic to power a lot of things. As the wizarding world has been exposed to muggle's, muggle things and muggle born the magic in that world had weakened. This resulted in many creatures who survive on magic to leave. It will go into more detail when Comet explains it to pure bloods in her class third year.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love and Magic ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter this is purely fan made. Oc Belong to me, others belong to JRK.**

**Warnings: Found in chapter 1*Non-con in the first Paragraph. It does not go into detail***

**Pairings: Found in Chapter 1**

**A.N**

**PyroFyre1214: Hermione is only trying to be friends with Harry, because she thinks she can get the best position in the wizarding world. The way to do that is befriend Ron. Befriend Ron and you have a slight chance to get on Harry's good side.**

* * *

**I know earth's age is fought over but this is a fanfiction for harry potter that is fantasy and Au. So I am just going by a base. (Meaning the suns age also changed to 6 billion years old)This is pure science fiction so do not jump down my throat about the ages. **

**Mother earth: 4.43 billion years old  
Sky: 3.00 billion years old  
Serenity: 2.69 billion years old  
Comet: 2.61 billion years old**

* * *

**There is also someone who is not introduced yet, but is mention below that will appear not only this in this time but also when Severus was a child. I would like to see how many people can figure out the person. Of course it will not they will not appear in human form yet and will show up in any form. So for a hint it is shown as an animal, and the name is mentioned.**

* * *

**A/N 2: By the way I am making angels act like I would see them act. Much of the personality comes from supernatural, and many of the angel themed movies I watched. To me they would be less emotional then normal people. So expect them to be cold, unemotional creatures. **

"**Snake talk"  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'

* * *

**Chapter 8**

At malfoy manor, Drake arrived just a little before dusk. The house was gloomy, much like the blonds mood. He knew is father wasn't home and his mother was most likely upstairs with her lover. Narcissa Malfoy was a women of grace not a caring mother, or wife. Drake knew his mother never loved his father, and it was an arrange marriage. "Winky." Drake whispered. With a pop a small wide eyed house elf appeared. "What can winky do for Master Drake?" The elf asked. "I am heading to my room please do not disturb me." Drake said taking off his coat. "Winky will do as master says." The elf said with a nod. "Good." Drake replied heading up the stairs. Passing his mothers room he saw it was opened. Quickly looking in he saw his mother passed out naked on the bed. 'I wonder were here lover is? Please don't let him be in my room.' Drake thought as he headed to his room. The blond was use to his mother's lovers to sneak into his room. Though the first one was taken care of by his father, her second one would always get away. Quietly, he opened his door to see an older man sitting on his bed, rope open. "Ah Drake you finally arrived." The bearded man grinned showing yellow teeth. Drake stood frozen much like a rabbit caught in the sights of a predator. Igor Karkaroff was his mother's lover for a few months now, and one of many who loved to touch Drake. Before the blond could walk out the Russian shot a spell at him "Continere." Igor said watching the blond stop. He grinned when he found his new spell worked. Much like the Imperio it lets the caster control the victim, only it cannot be traced. "Good now close the door and come to me." He commanded watching the blond do as he said. "Now my blond little fae I want you to come to me." Igor added. Drake under the spell walked forward till he was standing in front of the sitting man. Big hands roamed the slim body, feeling the smooth skin. Igor founded Drake was a lot softer and beautiful then his whore of a mother. He pushed the body on the bed seeing bland baby blue eyes start to water. "It's okay my little fae it will not take long." Igor said with a grin ignoring the silently tears.

~HpDm~

Severus looked at the house that would be their new home. It was a beautiful luxurious house that was a good balance of wood and stone. Black shingles covered the roof, while a Stone chimney was attached by the side. It stood tall and proud on a vast, green land giving it a more fairytale look. Attach to it by a stone walk way was a giant green house. "It's very peaceful, and beautiful." Severus said looking at the home. "Yes it is." A voice said from the porch. Looking over the two saw a women sitting in a wooded chair. She wore very short gene short that frayed at the bottom, with a leather big buckle belt. Her upper half was covered by a white, tie front crop top under a brown trench coat. Wavy, night black hair was covered by a brown cowboy hat, which covered her eyes. "Aunt Comet!" Draco said running to hug the women. "Hey, dragon." She said opening her arms. Looking up she saw Severus walking to them. "And you must be Severus Snape." Comet added holding out her hand. "You must be Comet Black." Severus said shaking the hand. To the potion master she was a copy of Sirius Black as a female. "Yep. Now how about we head inside and I'll show you what in her." Comet said turning to walk inside. Draco grabbed the old man's hand and walked in together. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside was.

~HPDM~

Finally, after being shown the whole house Severus was able to rest. Draco was busy placing his items away in his room. This gave the potion master to think about the town. It was a wonderful town and everyone was friendly to each other. Monster, creatures, witches, and wizards talked with each other, being on friendly terms. The magic was so strong that the potion master felt recharged, he even looked a lot healthier. His skin was now a healthy pale, with a glow to it, the once skinny body was starting to fill out more. After Comet complained about his hair she forced him under a sink, and washed it. So now his hair was wavy and fluffy. All in all he was a lot healthier than he has been in a long time. 'But how is the magic so strong here?' He thought to himself. "Trying to figure out why the magic here is stronger." He heard someone say next to him. Jumping a little he saw comet with a grin on her face. Composing himself, onyx eyes looked at the women. "Yes." Severus replied, hoping the wolf would explain. "It's okay. I was waiting for you to ask." Comet replied with a cheeky grin. The potion was surprised how closely she looked to Sirius Black. "Can you tell me why?" He then asked. "Why your magic cores stronger, why without muggle's the town is full of wizards and witches." She replied knowing every question he wanted answered. "Well, I am 2.61 billion years old. I was third of a humanoid Mother Nature made after the forests, and land was made. When I was young nothing was evolving yet, so humans were not around at the time." Comet started. "For how the earth started as well as everything before that need to talk to Mother earth, she knows all about that." The women added. Severus would like to know but he was sure the earth mother would not tell him. "Anyway, where do you think the wizards came from?" Comet asked the man. "Well, we are humans from the same line as muggle's only we had magic." Severus replied. "Nope, wrong. Believe it or not wizards are a whole separate line from Humans. Really, wizards are not humans." She corrected with a grin, her grey eyes shining. "What do you mean?" The potion master asked confused around this time. "Well, you fall under the creature category. Same magic that created dragons, fairies, elves, and other creatures was used to create wizards. Why do you think they can breed with other creatures and make a human creature with strong magic and not a deformed ugly offspring." Comet started. "To keep magic strong you breed with magical creatures. Not one without magic like muggle's, and mortal. In fact in creature law it is against the law to marry or mate with a human. Most time the child is killed with the mother." She added causing the other to sit and think. "Mortals, or as you call them muggle's are magic drainers really. If a wizard stays to long without any magic to supply their core, they basically die a horrible, slow death." Comet finished. "What about the muggle borns. Ones with magic are they still magical creatures." Severus asked. "No. They get there magic from a dying wizard, or a squib as you call them. Their magic is very low, just an inch above a squib. It disappears eventually, they just don't die like a half-blood or pureblood wizard will." Comet replied. "How do most muggle borns do well in school?" Severus asked thinking of granger. "If you're talking about that granger girl Draco said he wanted to chop up in to little pieces, and feed her to an ogre. Than by the looks of it she is just book smart. I have study her and her magic is just like every muggle born, low. She is nothing special and when she reaches the age between twenty and thirty year old. Then she will be just a muggle." Comet stated. "So any child she has will either have low magic or average. Never will there be a high magical level." She finished. "What about half bloods?" He then asked. "Half bloods have an average or medium magic level. If they are a creature which comes from the pureblood side, then their magic is above the high level." Comet said. "So my core was repairing and supplying itself, as the wizarding world is more introduced to muggle's then this realm." Severus said as it finally dawned on him. "Yep, that is why other magic realms are so strong." The wolf said summoning her a cup of coffee. 'Who would of thought.' Severus said to himself. Soon Draco came down and sat by the older man. "Finish unpacking dragon." Severus asked the blond. "Yes, sir." The child said picking up a pumpkin berry mini cake. The blond wore a loose over sized grey shirt, and skinny, blue jeans with tears in them. Serenity had advised him to wear no back or loose shirt, as to not irritate his back. He was of age to finally get his wings, and Halo if he was able to get it. "So drags ready for your wings?" Comet asked the boy with a smile. "Of course!" Draco said happily. "Do you think I will be able to get my halo too?" He added. Comet sat there thinking for a minute. Being a vampric angel there was a 50/50 chance that he would get some form of halo. He could get a gold one like Serenity, a black one like a fallen angel, a rainbow halo like a celestial angel, or a thrones rose on like Angel Malfoy. Thorn rose halo was a very rare form of halo only found on Angel Malfoy, Serenity's son. Mortals thought an angels halo always floated above their head, but in reality it can be anywhere. Serenity's lay sideways on her head, much like a sideways crown, and glowed dimly. "Of course you will Dragon. What kind of halo you hope for?" Severus said patting the boys blond hair. "Well grandma serenity's halo is very beautiful, but celestial angels have a bright halo too." Draco thought biting his lip at what type he would hope for. "Do they have different wings too he may get?" Severus asked. Very little was known about Vampric angels as they have been extinct for a long time. In fact his son is the only vampric angel left, and he was born that through chance. "Well for that you would have to ask Serenity. She will be the one there to help Draco with his wings." Comet replied. "She should be here in a minute to check on him." The wolf demon added. Nodding Severus would have to ask the angel about everything when she gets here. For now he watched his son and relaxed.

~HPDM~

At the malfoy manor a subdued Drake pushed his food around on his plate. "Drake is anything wrong?" Lucius asked concerned. In public the malfoy lord wore a cold mask, but when he was alone it fell showing his true self. Baby blue eyes looked up his father silver ones. "Nothing father, I am just a little tired." Drake replied winching slightly when he moved in his chair. "Lucius the boy is just tired. He was on the train for a long time." Narcissa replied less concerned about her son. Grey eyes glared at the women before he sighted. "If you are feeling bad, tell me drake." Lucius said. "I will father." Drake answered picking at his food again. "I sent out the invitations Lucius, and many will be coming to the ball." Narcissa said bring up conversation. "Did you send one to Severus?" Lucius asked knowing the women would not. "Must have slipped my mind." The women replied. Every year it slipped her mind, but that was because she hated the man. He was the sole reason Lucius paid little attion to her. "I will send him one then." Lucius replied coldly. It was very rare for him to find time to meet up with the potion master, and the blond was still much in love. "So Uncle Severus will be coming?" Drake asked hopeful. Though the other was his god father, he treated Drake as one of his one, unlike his mother. "Of course Drake. Is there anyone else you want to invite?" Lucius asked the boy. "Well, I was hoping I can send one to my friends Draco." Drake replied looking down. "Is that the small, blond boy you were always talking about?" The malfoy lord asked. "Yes father." Nodding the older man smiled at his son. "I shall send one to him too." Lucius said patting his sons blond hair. "Thank you father." Drake said now smiling.

~HPDM~

Inside his new house Severus was cooking a stew with the food Comet supplied. Most of the stuff he had never heard of, but this being a strictly magic world, things was much different. The potion master was an expert cook, as it was just like making a potion. Letting it simmer, the man turned only to be scared by Serenity. The women sat at the table, arm propped up with her head on her hand. Long bright blond hair was in a high pony tail. Cold grey eyes looked at the potion master, her nails tapping on two books. "Hello, Lady Malfoy." Severus said the name sending chills down his spine. She looked like a female version of Lucius, and Severus bet the cold, grey eyes were genetics. "Hello, Severus. Comet informed me you would like to know more about Vampric angels, and angels." She said with no emotion. Though the potion master did not hold it against the women, as angel were well known to be emotionless creatures. "Yes, I want to better take care of my son." Severus replied. "Good. I have two books here for you to read as I am on a tight scedual. One is everything on vampric angels, and the other one is just angels." She said sitting up straight. "Thank you. Did you see Draco, I am sure he will be happy to see you." Severus said walking to the table. "I did. His back is itching him, which mean he will be sprouting his wings soon." Serenity said getting up. "I'll be back tomorrow. I am sure Draco wants to show you around the town." The angel added before vanishing with a snap of her fingers. Sighing, the potion master finished the stew calling the blond down for dinner.

~HPDM~

At the Malfoy manor Drake looked at himself in his floor length mirror. He was lean muscled, and pale like always. Though today his pale, perfect boy was covered in hickies, and bruises shaped as hands. Wrapping his thin arms around his body, tears started to form at the corner of his wide eyes. "Master Drake must get ready for bed. The bath is ready for you." Winky said helping the boy up to the bath. "Thank you winky." Drake thanked the elf lowly. Nodding, the elf disappeared with a popping sound. Sinking down in to the warm water, he let it come up all the way to his nose. 'I wonder what Sev, is doing right now?' He thought as he pulled his legs to his body. Drake liked it when the man was over, as he would always hug him when he was sad or lonely.

~HPDM~

In the cabin in Hallow Hill, Severus sat in his bed with the lamp on. Draco was already fast asleep, tired from running around all day. Getting comfortable he opened the book of vampric angels first.  
_'Everything to know about Vampric Angels'_

_Chapter one: Vampric Angels_

_Vampric Angels are a hybrid offspring of a vampire and angel breeding. As vampires and angels rarely co-exist, this hybrid form is often rare. There are two ways for a Vampric Angel child can be born in a family. One is a direct mating between a vampire, and angel, which will only be a 1 of 5 chances that the child would come out as a hybrid. The second is there are at least one vampire and one angel in the linage. It can also be possible if a family has a vampric angel in their family line. So far the only line to have vampric angels is the Malfoy, which is composed of Vampires, angels, and wizards. The last documented Vampric Angel was Falcon Lupus Malfoy, Son of Angel Celestin Malfoy and Darin Leo Potter. Being that of a rare breed these hybrids are highly sought after, and usually sold as sex slaves for their beauty. _

_~HPDM~_

Flipping through the pages Severus stopped at the info about inherence.

'_Chapter 17: Vampric Angel inherence'_

_If have a Vampric Angel born in the family, and do not know a vampire or angel to help here is what you can do. As Vampric Angels are always born males they are always submissive, very rarely will they be born a submissive breeder. When they reach the age between twelve and thirteen they receive their wings. There is also a 50/50 chance they can get halo thanks to the angel half. Next page is a list wings and their descriptions.  
__'Wings'_

_Like halo's one angels, wings come in different colors, and forms depending on the angel. Vampric Angels, being a hybrid, can inherit very few wing forms. Depending on power will also influence what form of wings will appear. _

_Light wings:__ Light wings are a common form of wings with in angels. This is the only form of wings not available to Vampric Angel, due to the slight dark aura from the vampire side. They are always white in color, and are much like a dove's wing._

_Dark Wings: __Dark wings are a color change in Light wings. If an angel has been corrupted by a demon, they become a fallen angel, which is where the Dark wings are common. They are always black in color._

_Silver Wings: __Silver wings are only found on the knight or Warrior angels. They are completely metal and are able to slice through anything. It is known as Warrior Metal that is sought after by many to make swords, and shields from._

_Celestial Wings: __Celestial wings are a less common form of wings. This pair is always found on the royal angels. They come in a white color with rainbow tint to them._

_Pink Wings: __Pink wings are found on Love angels, who work under cupid. They are a form of love bird wings._

_Golden wings: __Now golden wings are one of two that are a very rare form of wings only found of Royal angels. It is one form a wing a vampric angel can receive if they are from a royal family. The only Royal family is Serenity Malfoy who have the biggest wings._

_Universal Wings: __ One of two rare wing forms. They are white in color which faded into a dark purple at tips but will change depending on mood. The Universal wings will also be adorn in stars, and can mimic the deep space. So far Mother Earth said that only two were born with this type of wings, Angel Celestin Malfoy, and Mother Universe. _

_Out of all the wings vampric angels can have Dark, Pink, Celestial, Golden, and very rare Universal Wings._

'_Halos'_

_Now you have reached the halo part of this page. Like stated a Vampric Angel has a chance to receive a halo, though it is a 50/50 chance. Halo can be found in any place but is mostly found in the wing or head area. Below are the forms of halo's form common to rare._

_Pale yellow Halo:__ Pale yellow Halo's are a common form found on nearly all angels. This form is not that rare, nor special and just show that said creature is an angel._

_Black Halo: __Black Halo's are like Dark wings. They are only found on fallen angels and glow a black in color. Most will have a red tint to it._

_Silver Halo: __Silver Halo's are like silver wings and are found only on knight, and warrior. Much like the wings they are strong and can be used as a weapon if the threat is high._

_Rainbow Halo: __Are found on Celestial angels, and are mostly rainbow in color. They are very bright, and look much like a rainbow._

_Pink Halo: __Pink Halo's like Pink wings are found on love angels. They are bright pink in glow and usually have small hearts floating around it._

_Golden Halo: __Gold Halo, like gold wings are found on Royal angels. Unlike the other Halo's that glow bright, the golden halo is golden in color and glows dimly._

_Universal Halo:__ Universal Halo is rare, just like the wings. They glow in a purple-black color, with little stars in them. The only documented Universal Halo was on Mother Universe. _

_Thorn Rose Halo: __Thorn Rose halo are a very rare form of Halo found only on Angel Malfoy. It is shaped like most halos's and sits on the head. Mostly formed in a tangle of rose steams, that is usually covered in Red, white, or black roses. In Angel's case it was a mix of Red and white. They also cascade down, wrapping around the wings. Being that Angel was the only documented angel with this halo, not much is known about this form of halo.  
_

~HPDM~

Severus closed the book, and set it on his end table. He found out what he need to a decided that is was time for him to sleep. Sighing, his pulled the thick blanket over him happy to be somewhere comfy for once. He was so use to sleeping on the floor or a cot, so a bed was a step up. Closing his eyes he never saw a creature sit on his dresser looking at him. It was the size of a domestic cat, and was actually a small fox. Its fur was black in color making it blended in with the dark room, only showing bright purple eyes that glowed. The fox sat still like a statue not moving an inch, as it started at the bed. Jumping down it landed soundless on the wooden floor, stretching its wings. The charm necklace didn't even jingle when it landed. Soundless it walked to the bed jumping up on it. One would think the man would fell the bed sink, but the fox was like a ghost, not leaving a print. Slowly it stepped across the blankets before laying itself on the pillow. Curled up in a ball it looked at the man before falling asleep.

The next day Severus was woken up by a happy blond child. "Papa it's time to get up." Draco said shaking the man. Sitting up the potion master looked at the pillow next to him. He swore he felt something lying next to him. Though on the pillow was a small charm shaped like the symbol for Venus. "Where you get that?" Draco asked pointing to the small charm. Severus had a two more the same, only different shapes. One was shaped as the symbol for Jupiter, which is he found when he was accepted to Hogwarts. The other was the symbol of Neptune which he found on the birth of his son. "It is nothing love. Now let's get you fed." Severus said getting out of bed as the blond ran out the room. Quickly, he took a shower, and got dress in a button up shirt along with dress pants. Walking out he again missed the black fox hoping through a portal out of the room.

~HPDM~

In the muggle world, Harry sat pulling out the weeds in the garden. Working was the only thing keeping the boy sane in the day time. Sometimes, pulling the weeds helps him control his anger. So this was how the boy found himself ripping weeds out. Vernon's sister was coming to visit, and it was the time the three got cocky. He let them have their fun, but as soon as the fat, bitch was gone he beat them within an inch of their life. Today, he was feeling unwell, and was easier to anger. Lately, he has been having a weird dream which was making unable to sleep. It would always start with him in a dark, room an ebony crib in front of him. A tall, man with slightly, curled would be standing over it, arm wrapped around another male. This male was not as tall as the other, and had black untamable hair. Both were smiling happily as the stared at the baby in the crib. 'We love you our little hydrus.' The shorter man would say his hand reaching into the crib. Then it would switch to him standing in the middle of a field filled with wild flowers. The grass would be swaying gently in the wind, filling him with peace. In front of him would be a magnificent pitch black dragon. It looked like Chinese lung, but only longer, a bigger. Pitch black scales shined in the sun, much like the thick, black, wild mane. It would was 60 feet in lengths, and stood about 20 feet. Five clawed toes were attached to thick powerful, legs that crushed the ground under it. Its massive head would be near his face, were he was able to see bright, green eyes much like his own. Long, thick black stag like horns would sit on the head while long black whiskers tickled his face. A strong jaw was lined with multiple sharp deadly fangs that can tear through metal. Yet, while most people will run in fear at the sight of it, Harry felt like it was a part of him. When he reached out his hands to touch it, the boy would wake up, lying on the floor. So now here he was trying to get over his anger. Getting, up he through the weeds in the trash before heading inside for a drink. "You have a letter Harry." Petunia said holding out a letter to him. Snatching it away he saw it was from Ron. "Is Marjorie here yet?" Harry asked not looking up from the letter. "She will be here in an hour or two." Petunia answered carefully. "Fine. If she starts something it is not my fault what happens to the pig." He said pushing pass the horse face women to write Ron back.

Inside his room, Harry sat at his desk, the snakes lying next to his hand. **"So the fat one is coming over?" **Sarnia asked.** "Yes. She is arriving soon."**Harry answered reading the letter.

_*Letter*_

_Harry,_

_How are you doing? Hope your having a good summer. Dad won a draw and got us a trip to Egypt; I even got me a new wand. Egypt is amazing, even if it is hotter than a dragons flame. Anyway, we will be heading back to London a week early for our school supplies, and was wondering if you want to join us. Also for Easter break this time, dad is letting us go to Romania to visit Charlie. Maybe you want to go with us. Anyway, send Hedwig over and we will take good care of you while your aunt's in town. _

_You're Friend,_

_Ron_

_*End letter*_

Grinning, he picked up the quill and started to write a reply letter.

_*Letter*_

_Ron,_

_I am doing fine. The summer has been okay, but may change when Marjorie gets here. Glad you had fun in Egypt. Sure I will meet you and your family at the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing the dragon's sounds fun, so I guess I'll tag along. Well, I will talk to you later, and thanks for keeping Hedwig from me._

_You're Friend,_

_Harry_

_*End Letter*_

Sealing the letter he handed to the owl who took off out the window. Leaning in the chair green eyes looked over to the bed. Sessy laid on it, looking depressed. Lately, that's all the devil wolf did, missing his girlfriend. **"I am surprise he found a mate."** Harry hissed to the two snakes as he looked at the animal on the bed. **"Well, he is a devil wolf. They mate for life, and rarely are apart." **Sasha hissed in reply. The dragon nodded slowly before he heard a loud voice at the front door. 'Great she's here.' Harry thought getting up.

~HPDM~

While harry, and the others enjoyed their summer a plan was forming. In the gloomy, dark building of Azkaban a lone dog was moving about. Its form was skinny, ribs easily seen through the skin, while the fur was matted, and un-cleaned. Gold eyes focused on the door as it open to let the guard to come in. While both guards focused on the dead body on the floor, the black dog silently tipped toed out of the door. Before the others could see him, the dog took off escaping the prison. 'Must find Drakon, and warn cub.' The dog thought as it ran into the thick woods. Future up, in the highest tower, brown eyes watched the dog run out. 'Please find him Sirius.' The tall lanky man thought watching his friend run off.

~HPDM~

Weeks, passed and it was finally time for Draco wing ceremony. Currently, the father and son pair was sitting in a local café. Draco was drinking a sweet black, rose soda mixed with blood cherry juice. In front of him was a small, bowl of pumpkin-spider soup. Unlike his son, Severus had a simple apple, cinnamon belladonna tea. It took him awhile to get use to the many foods that were very different from his world. Placing the tea down onyx eyes looked at the boy. "So when is Serenity coming to get you for the ceremony?" He asked his son. Because angels were a very privet race, their ceremonies are often only viewed by other angels. So Severus would have to wait at the house with comet, and sky while the ceremony went on. "Well, it starts at midnight, so she said we will arrive at Heaven's Light, at eleven." Draco answered sipping his drink. "Alright, you will tell me everything when you get home?" Severus asked holding his sons gaze. "Yes, papa." Draco replied smiling. Inside he was a bundle of nerves and could not wait till he was able to get his wings. It would also be the first time he will meet other angels. There is a reason hybrid's or mix angels are hard to come by, and that is because by nature angels were very privet. Very few are seen walking around with others, and only show up to cause trouble or for revenge if someone wrongs them. It was in their nature to have the emotion ability of a rock, so most avoid them. 'I wonder if they will like me?' Draco thought to himself. Of course being the great, great grandson of Serenity Malfoy, Queen of angels, gave him a lot of standing in the angel's eyes.

~DM~

It was ten fifty when Draco came downstairs to wait for Serenity. He wore a loose long sleeve shirt that had an open back, to allow his wings room. Skinny, white jeans covered his lower half, and hugging in all the right places. Slipping on his shoes he saw his carrier walk in the hall from the study. "You look beautiful as always dragon." Severus said holding a silver ornate circlet. Walking forward Severus place the circlet on the blond's head, before patting the boy. It was one of the traditions for the mother/carrier of an angel or Vampric angel to place a circlet till a halo shows up. Still it was a 50/50 chance for the blond, but both hoped it would happen. Soft, plump lips formed into the smile before Draco hugged the man. "Ready, to go Draco?" A familiar, toneless voice call. Severus jumped a little still not use to the female appearing out of nowhere. "Yes, grandma." Draco replied letting the potion master go. "I will see you when you get home Dragon." Severus stated giving the boy a rare caring look, dropping the mask he held in front of others. Giving one last look both blond's disappeared out of the hall.

~DM~

Holding on to the taller women they appeared in front of a beautiful, gothic chapel. The white shone dimly tinted grey sat tall, with two angel statues next to it. "Follow me Dragon." Serenity said walking, tall and straight. Draco watched as two guard angels blocked the way with their spears. Metal wings reflected the sons glare, easily showing the sharp blade like wings. The blond had to stop himself from touching to see if they were hard to the touch. "It is fine to touch them Dragon." Serenity softly smiled, even if it didn't reach her eyes. Both moving warrior angels moved their weapons' one allowed his wing to stretch out. After looking at the strong face, and golden eyes that remained forward, the small blond gently touched it. It was smooth like a newly polished sword, and most likely just as sharp. Grey eyes looked amazed. "There so smooth." Draco said in awe as his finger ran up and down it. "Come now dragon the ceremony is ready." Serenity said taking the boys hand, allowing the guard to bring his wing back in. Walking further in, the women allowed her golden wings to appear, as her dimly lit halo formed. With each step the blond's heart beat faster, nervous he gripped the hand tightly. "Do not worry child it will be over soon." The other whispered to him. Nodding, Draco walked to the middle of a formed circle. Surrounding him were other angels, who were to witness the ceremony.

~Ceremony~

Serenity stood in front of the circle her arms spread. Many of the angles's watching fell silent as the candle flame dimmed. "Brother and Sisters we are here to welcome a new Vampric Angel." She said her grey blue eyes looking over the crowd. In the glowing circle Draco sat on his legs, head held high. "With the blessing of Mother Earth we welcome a new race." She continued picking up a silver bowl. Walking forward she handed the boy the bowl. Tipping it back he swallowed the small, shot of water, before handing it back. "Let the water from the Living Tree course through you veins." She told Draco before she went back to the front. Soon the blond was feeling fuzzy all over. His back was starting to hurt, as it started to itch. Whimpering, Draco looked through half lidded eyes at serenity. Seeing it was time she walked foward, a pearl dagger in her hand. Wrapping her arms around the boy who clung to her, she brought the knife to his back. The circle grew brighter, as she made a slit on both shoulder blades. Soon small, black roses appeared along the glowing circle as the wings started to break free. Around his head a thorn like halo formed, growing small black and red roses around it. Serenity held the boy tight as he whimpered in pain. "Its okay dragon, it will be over soon." She whispered allowing him to dig his nails in her arms. Soon giant white wings forced themselves out of the back sending blood against the barrier. The blood drenched wings went limp as the blond fell against the women. As the barrier went down, many of the angel's went on one knee bowing. With a wave of her hand the blood disappeared clearly showing giant, pure white wings that faded into a dark purple. Small, white glowing spots glittered on the wings. 'Universal wings, and Throne Rose Halo… he is to almost like Angel.' She thought looking at the now unconscious boy. The thought scared her, and she hoped he would not have to suffer like Angel did.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter 8; chapter 9 is also being worked on. The story leading up to this story will be finished after I get new glasses as my other broke. Well, off to start the new chapter. I will also have an update status on my profile, stating was I am on a story.**

**Link for what the house looks like can be found on profile.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love and Magic Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, nor am I making any money of this. This is purely fan made.**

**Pairings: HP/DM, LM/SS, LV/JP. Side OC/RL, FW/OC, GW/OC, RW/OC, BZ/NL, OC/LL. Minor HP/GW, RW/HG, LM/NB, Many/OC, BZ/DM**

**Warning(S): Mpreg, Male on Male romance, Diva(vain) Malfoy's, Father voldamort, Adult situations, Drama, Romance; Punishment**

**A/N: as a side note Harry is not a Draken, he is a Dragon Humanoid *A dragon in human form*. Though he will show slight dragon characters when he is in between. And he will not have more than one mate, as to me dragon's are solely a one mate creature. Yes, I did research everything before I even started writhing. **

**Please read this. One part may not sit well with most people. Near the last part, it does go into a punishment Harry placed on Dudley, Vernon, and petunia. So please read that part at own risk. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Light filter through the window landing on the sleeping blond. Slowly, long pale lashes reveled grey-red eyes. Blinking, the blond sat up looking around his room. 'Grandma must have brought me home after I passed out.' Draco thought sitting up before realizing his wings were still out. The snow white wings were soft to the touch, fading into a dark purple. 'Their beautiful. Wonder if I got a halo too.' He reached up with his fingers only to draw back when he was poked. Looking at his ring finger he saw that a small, dot of blood was forming. "Seems young prince is not yet ready." A low voice said. Startled the blond quickly looked over to. One the other side of the room a small fox stood on its hind legs, silted gold eyes looking at him. It wore a butler tuxedo with a black tie, its long orange tail swaying form side to side. The fox reminded the blond of the white rabbit from a book he read when he was young. "Who are you?" Draco asked the fox. "I am Kit the fox. I have served the Malfoy family for many years." Kit replied bowing. "Then how come I have never met you?" Draco asked still on guard. "I served Prince Angel. For years now I have been taking care of the crypt, before madam called me to serve you." Kit said picking a watch out of his pocket. 'Angel? I always hear that name from comet.' Draco thought. 'This could be my chance to get the story behind him.' "So Angel Malfoy, What was he like?" The blond asked hoping to get an answer. "Master Angel was a very, beautiful boy. He had suitors far and wide, many wanting him as a trophy." Kit replied pulling out clothes for the blond to dress into. "What did he look like?" Draco then asked. "Like you." The fox butler replied placing the clothes on the bed. "Now get ready for today. I believe it is time for lunch." Kit added walking out of the room. 'Like me?' He thought remembering the portrait he saw hanging in one of the abandon rooms.

_*Flash Back*_

_Eight year old Draco ran down the halls hiding from Mama Anira. He managed to escape his voodoo lessons, but the dark skinned lady was never far behind. "Come on child, you have to finish your spells." The voice called. Silently, giggling he ran till he came across an abandon hall. It had the same ruby red walls, and cherry red wood floors, like the rest of the house, only it was dusty. The dark, dull hallway gave a creepy vibe, as the rest of the manor was brightly light. Curiosity got the best of the blond, as he started to head down the old hall. Soon he came to a large, double wooden door with an elegant door knob. Small, pale hands reached up and twisted the knobs, pushing the door open. "Hello?" Draco called seeing if someone may be in the room. Seeing as no one answered the small blond quietly walked in, leaving foot prints in the thick, dust covered floor. The room once beautiful in its prime was now dark, gloomy, and dusty. Widen silver red eyes looked around the room before landing on a pair of glass, balcony doors. The young boy didn't understand why such a beautiful room was left to dust. Looking on the wall next to the balcony door, he saw a giant picture with a red sheet draped over it. Pulling the sheet off he saw a potrit of a beautiful man. The man looked to stand about 5'10 with wavy, white blond hair. His eyes were grey in color, which were mixed with a dark purple color. The skin was ivory in color, making the man even more breathe taken. Large white wings folded gracefully behind the back, while a rose like crown sat on his head. 'He pretty.' The child thought touching the frame. "Draco." Anira called walking in the room. Looking back the blond looked at the dark skinned women. "Now child, didn't your grandma tell you not to come down this hall." She said scolding the boy."But I was curious." Draco whined as the women grabbed the arm. "Now time to head back to your training." Anira said sending a sad look at the picture. With a wave of her hand the sheet was put back over the picture._

_*End Flashback*_

'So that was Angel.' Draco thought changing his outfit.

~HPDM~

Deep in the woods a large, black dog walked up the driveway of a manor. It was a beautiful home, elegant, and clean. Before it reached the door, the dog changed into a skinny, dirty man. 'Okay, now let's hope Drakon remembers me.' He thought raising his hand to knock. Waiting the door open to reveal a lizard butler*. "Yes." It asked in a hissing voice. "I am here to see the master of the house Drakon Potter." Sirius replied. Gold eyes eyed him before letting him in. "Please wait while I retrieve master." The lizard hiss walking away. "Sirius?" A baritone voice called. Looking up, the ravenett saw a tall, built older man stood in front of him. "Hello, Drakon." Sirius replied lowly.

The older dragonoid had his servant bring the thin man something warm to drink, and eat. "Now tell me Sirius what brings you here?" Drakon asked the thin man. He has not seen the male since the day of James, and Tom's wedding. "Well, it is about James' son." Sirius replied setting down his cup. "What is wrong with Hydrus?" The dragonoid asked. Sirius explained everything to the man, how James was defeated, Tom's fall, and Hydrus being kidnapped. He then went on about how Hydrus was placed under a different name, and dragon side locked away. "They did what to my Great Grandson!" Drakon roared. This caused the man to flinch; an angry dragon was not a pretty dragon. Seeing the other flinch in fear he could, Drakon quickly clamed himself. "Finish, Sirius." Drakon said sitting back down. "With the way it is, Hydrus, now Harry, is thirteen. This means his dragon side will start to merge together." Sirius said. "Being a dragonet he will be highly dangerous to other when around others." Drakon finished. "Exactly, so he will need some training. And you are the only one I could think of that could." Sirius stated. Dark grey eyes watched as the dragon paced back and forth. "What happen to James?" Drakon asked stopping his pacing. Besides Hydrus, James was the only family Drakon had, the three being the last heirs to the Potter line. "He was put in the highest tower where no one could find him. I only found out he was there because one of the guards told the other." Sirius replied looking down. If he could, the man would have broken his best friend out of jail too. The room was quiet as a plan ran through the dragons head. "Fine, we will break my grandson out of jail, before it kills him. Then I want you two to stay with a friend till you both are healed." Drakon said walking out. "Now?" Sirius asked looking at the man like he his crazy. "Yes. I am a dragon so the dark is my friend, plus they can't attack if they do not know what is going on." Drakon replied with a grin. Sirius rolled his eyes; even a hard head gryffindor can't be as reckless as a dragon.

~HPDM~

James sighed as he scratched another line in the gloomy wall. He was put in this hell hole for 13 years, never to see the sunlight or his family again. His once light tan skin was now paler then death, cause a major contrast against his dark hair and eyes. The wild, soft dark brown hair was now dull and oily being away from the sun for a long time. Once a healthy, little muscled body was now thin, nearly showing the ribs, that was covered by a baggy shirt. Lifeless brown eyes looked out the charmed window. The moon shined brightly, filling the tower with a soft grey light. 'I wonder if Sirius got to Drakon?' James thought placing the stone tool on the ground. Turning to put his back against the wall, he brought his knees to his chest. Softly the moon glowed, and was the only time he saw the sky. As the sun starts to come up the window charmed back into an empty wall. Slowly he was feeling tired, letting the moon light to lure him into sleep. Just before he closed his eyes he saw a large, beast flying toward the tower.

Sirius watched as Azkaban came in sight. Even free he still felt the chills travel down his spine at seeing the building again. 'Don't worry Jamie we are coming.' He thought to himself. The wind started to pick up, as the dragon flew faster, causing the ravenett to push his body closer to neck. Soon the dragon landed on the tower, its larges claws digging into the sides. The large head blocked the small bricks from falling on the person unconscious. Quickly Sirius slid off heading to the body. "James!" The ravenett called to his friend. The moan coming from the male let the two know he was still alive. "Don't worry mate we are getting you out of here." Sirius said pushing the other on the dragon's back. After the male was on Sirius jumped climbed on, just as the aurora's came running. "Dragon!" One of the auroras's yelled drawing his wand. Many followed but dropped when the dragon's flame reached them. Screams filled the night air as the dragon took off leaving a giant fire behind.

~HPDM~

Dumbledore looked at the damage done to Azkaban. With the fire contained it never reached the other prisoners, and guards. Only the unlucky ones who arrived just as the dragon left were burned to ash. "Did anyone escape?" The old wizard asked the head guard. "Only the special prisoner." He replied looking at the paper. "Hm, anyone else?" Dumbledore asked. "Well earlier Sirius Black managed to get pass the guards." The aurora's said. Nodding the older wizard turned on his heel, and walked out trying to keep his anger in check. He could not let either man reach Harry, as they will tell him everything. 'I should have killed that traitor 13 years ago.' He thought furious that his plans are coming undone.

~HPDM~

Sirius looked around the forest they landed in. After going through a portal the group landed in a thick forest, next to a bustling town. Drakon, now in his human form, held a still unconscious James Potter. "Let's go Sirius." Drakon said leading the smaller man into the town. Curious about the town, the wizard followed behind the other. He felt a lot better, like he was young again with energy flowing through his body. 'I wonder if this town as an energy spell around it?' Sirius thought to his self as the lit town got closer.

Grey eyes widen as he saw many monsters roam the streets. Old lanterns lighted the streets, as shops were brightly light. Sirius saw vampire calmly walking down the sidewalks saying hello to many who passed. Werewolves stood around mostly glaring at the vampires who walked by. Trolls carried their bags as they lead their babies across the stone street. 'Wow. Almost everyone is getting along.' Sirius thought following behind the larger man. After walking a few blocks they came to a small shop. 'Voodoo's and all' was written on a wooden sign above the door. "Sirius get the door." Drakon asked allowing the other to go first. Quickly the ravenett opened the glass door letting the two in. So far James did gain a little color in his skin. "I am coming." A voice called from the back. "Mrs. Anira I need you to take some people in." Drakon called back. Sirius watched as a chubby dark skinned women walk out. A beaded necklace was around her neck, and she carried a snake shaped staff. "Hello, Drakon. These are the two you were talking about." She asked pointing to James, then Sirius. "Yes." He replied. "Poor child, place him in the room back here." Anira said leading the dragon in the back. Sirius stared at the many items on the Racks. Most were filled with eyes, fingers, and other stuff Sirius could not figure out.

"Sirius." Drakon called causing the man to jump. "Coming." He replied walking to the other male. They walked into a small room, which had a full size bed in it. "Lay the boy down." Anira said pointing to the bed while she looked through many cabinets. There she took out two vials of potion, one a bright gold, the second a dim blue. The older dragon moved allowing the older witch to feed James the potions. "Now that should take care of the internal damage, and help his body heal." Anira commented covering the frail body up. "Now how about I fix you some of my famous gumbo." She said looking at Sirius. "Thank you I am hungry." Sirius replied rushing off. Softly, smiling she followed after the child like man. Drakon took one last look at his great grandson before leaving.

~HPDM~

Elsewhere in Hallow Hill, Severus picked up a letter that arrived. 'That's Lucius owl.' Severus thought taking the letter from the bird. Opening it he saw it was an invention to the annual ball the malfoy's have. It was held every year which many rich, powerful wizards attended. Sometimes when Severus went, the blond would hold him near. This time he would be attending with Draco, and he did not know how lucius would react to see the boy. 'I need to talk to someone about this.' Severus thought not knowing what to do. "Just take him with you. Draco knows who is father is." A voice said causing the potion master to jump. Looking behind him he saw Comet grinning at him. 'I really have to get use to them popping out of somewhere.' He thought holding his chest. "You think you would be use to the appearing out of nowhere." The wolf demon replied looking at her nails. "One would think." He sighed causing gold eyes to look up. "Is it that hard for you to just take the boy? The worst your child's father could do is flip out." Comet added unfolding her arms. "He could take my child away." Severus said trying to come up with a reason for the wolf. Gold eyes looked back at the man. "Really. Do you honestly think Mother earth, and serenity would every let Draco be taken not only from you but us." She stated allowing him to see reason. It was true that everyone in this town, and mother earth's children were very protective of his son. If Lucius did try to take the boy away, no one would be able to stop an angry Mother Earth. The earth mother was very kind, but can be a formidable foe when angered. 'Maybe it will not be so bad to take Draco. Drake seems to really enjoy having his brother around.' He thought. "Your right, it will not be so bad to take Draco with me." Severus said looking back at the wolf demon. "Don't worry Draco knows how to call us if anything were to happen." Comet said patting the man on the back. "Speaking of him where is the little dragon?"

~HPDM~

In town young blond was walking down the cobble sidewalk. Kit walked a few inches behind him, holding a bag. "Is there anything else you need young master." Kit asked as the blond stopped at a candy store. "I just want to get a few sweets." Draco replied heading into the store. It was run by a rag doll huminoded named Lucy. She was a sweet woman who loved every single candy she made. With the help of her husband, Rags, they were also able to sell bake goods. Grey silver eyes looked at all the sweets, and bake goods that lined the shelves. They had many to suit any and all tastes buds. "Evening Draco, the usually?" Rags asked putting out a fresh thing of cakes. "Yes, but I am also looking at other things for my papa." The blond replied looking through the many cakes. Nodding, the rag doll walked back into the back. There he brought out a small box of Blood cake with belladonna, vanilla frosting, and another box of blood filled chocolates. "Can I also get the strawberry, and pumpkin berry petite fleur cakes." The blond said pointing to the small cakes. "Coming right up." Rags said getting an empty box. "How many?" He asked as he opened the glass door. "Just ten." He said waiting for the box. Rags placed the three bags on top of each other, before placing them in a brown bag. Paying for the sweets Draco waved promising to visit longer next. Walking down the sidewalk toward his house he breathed in the crisp fresh air. The air chilled, and leaves started to change the closer it had gotten close to autumn. The season was Draco's favorite as it was never to hot nor was it to cold. It was a perfect season to be outside, and not having to worry about overheating. Closing his eyes he didn't see he was about to run into to someone. Falling on his bottom, he thanked everything kit was holding the sweets. Looking up he saw gold-blue colored eyes. "Are you okay?" The deep voice asked holding out his hand. He was a tall lean man with straight light brown hair that was tinted a little grey. The man before him did look a little sickly, but not by much. Draco looked at the hand before grabbing it with stiffly. The blond knew the male was a werewolf, but something was off about the man. "I am sorry for running into. I'm afraid I was looking for a building." The man said. 'At least he has manners.' Draco thought to himself. "What building are you looking for?" Draco asked emotionless. This man was not from this town, and that would make everyone a little weary of the man. Small towns like this newer creature were watched carefully. The man being a werewolf never seen before, vampires, and werewolf pack will be watching him. "Voodoo's and all." The werewolf said. "Mama Anira? Her shops just a few more shops down. Next to Witches Brew." Draco explained pointing behind him. "Thank you." He replied passing the blond. "Kit have you seen him before?" The blond asked the fox. "I'm afraid not young master." Kit replied shifting the bags to his other paw. "Hm, well not my problem. Lets head back before the dinner." Draco said continueing his walk.

~HPDM~

Remus looked at the building while looking out for others. Soon he came across the shop the blond pointed him to. A few days ago he got a letter from Sirius telling him how to find him and James. The werewolf thought his best friend was dead, and wanted to see if this was not a trick. When he first got the letter he did not know about this town, till Sirius instructed how to get here. At first when he arrived he was nearly brought down by the sheer force of magic in this realm. Never before had he felt such magic, not even in the wizarding world. Being here for a few minutes he felt a lot better, energized. He no longer felt weak, and held down, like he was young again. Reaching out he opened the door scared that he would not see is best friends, but someone laughing at him. "Remus old friend!" Sirius yelled as the other open the door. Before the werewolf could blink he felt someone hug him. Smiling Remus hugged the other man, happy to see his friend again. Sirius was still a head shorter the werewolf, but looked like he didn't spend half his life in prison. The two friends broke apart with wide smiles. "That means James is here too?!" Remus asked. Sirius nodded leading the man to the back where James sat talking to Anira. Gold-grey eyes looked at his friend who was once a proud person. Sirius said they have been here for a few days, and that James was doing a lot better. His hair was a lot lighter thanks to being out in the sun, and still as messy. With the potions and foods lady Anira the man was not a sickly skinny like he was when Sirius broke him out. James stood grinning at his friend. "Hey, Remus." James said. Remus smiled back and hugged the man. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he hugged his friend. Remus knew Sirius was in jail, but he was told by Dumbledore that James died protecting Hydrus. "I thought you were dead." Remus whispered. "The world thought I was dead. Dumbledore wanted it that way." James whispered back. The two continued to hug till Anira broke them apart by clearing her throat. "How about of cup of my famous relaxing tea." Anira said heading to the stove nearby. Placing a tea pot on the stove she added stone water, before placing in her many plants. Placing the lid on she waited for it to boil. At the table the three men were talking with each other. "Do you know what happen to Hydrus? Sirius said he heard from someone that he is still alive." James asked looking at Remus. The werewolf thought for a few minutes, going through his memory. "I do not know. Dumbledore never said." Remus replied shaking his head. "I know Hydrus is alive. Dumbledore hid him, and changed his name." Sirius argued trying to prove he was right. Sighing, James looked back at the table. One side told him his son died with his father, while the other said his baby was alive. Deep down James knew the latter side was right. Somewhere his son was healthy, and the man hoped his baby was happy.

~HPDM~

At the house on Privet Drive in Surrey said boy was not happy. Standing in the hall, Harry wanted to hit his head on the wall. It was two weeks after his birthday, and half a month the loud mouth was here. Margie was a loud, heavy set woman who thought that she was always right. "Boy!" He heard a high pitch voice yelled. Growling lowly, Harry walked back into the kitchen. This was the only time he gave a little leeway to his uncle and aunt. "Yes, Margie." Harry forced out. Every since his birthday he was feeling very irritable, and his muscles ached. So he was not in to the mood to entertain the women. "I need more wine." She said waving her glass. Yanking the bottle he filled the glass for the lady. Walking way he looked at the dog, letting out a low growl. This caused the dog to shrink back and hide under the table. Satisfied, he walked back to his room before he would do something he regretted. Closing his door he fell on his bed avoiding to land on Sessy. **"I do not see why you do not just kill the fat one." **Sasha hissed from under the blanket by his arm. **"I'm thinking about it." **Harry hissed back to the snake. **"Good, she needs to learn her place. Take her off how humans say it, off her high horse." **Sarnia hissed. **"She does need to be brought down." **Harry hissed thinking of just going out and kills her. Though flat out killing wasn't really his style, as for some reason he like to see her suffer first. Sarnia slid up his leg before curling on his lower back. **"Soon red would be back, and you can stay at the Leaky Cauldron." **She hissed. Red was a nickname the two snakes made for Ron, because of his red hair. The family should be back in two days, and Harry was going to meet Ron, and the twins. While he was best friends with Ron, Fred, and George, Harry was not to keen on the others. Mrs. Weasley was just to overbearing and seemed to belittle most of her kids. Mr. Weasley was just a coward who let his wife make all the decisions, and a big muggle lover. 'If he only knew how horrible they really are.' Harry thought. He did not know the other brothers well, as he never met Bill and Charlie. Percy was just a stuck up who thought he was just oh so smart. 'Much like that annoying girl Ron has a crush on.' To him she could not get the hint, that he wants nothing to do with her. The only really he doesn't say anything is because Ron his close friend. Now the one who scares Harry the most was the hero worshiping younger sister, Ginny Weasley. She followed him everywhere, and always tries to sit close when she arrived at Hogwarts last year. Closing his eyes he started to relax and drifted off to sleep.

An hour later he was jerked awake by a loud, bang. The noise startled the pets, and made Harry fall of the bed. "BOY!" The loud voice yelled again. Pushing himself up he opened his door, and heading down stairs. His anger rose more as he spotted the cubby women standing arms folded. She was glaring at him with so much venom, which made Harry wonder what he do this time. "I heard you have been a little wanker and abusing my nephew." She said. Harry looked over to Dudley who shrank behind the door. "Oh really, may I asked what he told you." Harry replied slowly walking to her. Petunia and Vernon watched in fear as the green eyes started to slit. Marge seemed to be the only one not to notice. "You beat on him, burned him, and forced him to do things. You even have the nerve to do it to my brother." She replied haughtily. "Hm, I see." He said coldly, making his way to her. "If I did what are you going to do about." Harry added not caring what he did. Marge looked scared yet did not want to back down. "I will have to show you manners." She said raising her hand to him. Before she could hit him, he swiftly grabbed her wrist. "I wouldn't try to hit me, if I were you. It will only make me killing you more enjoyable." He hissed the sound sending shivers down her spine. "Y…you can't do anything to me!"She strutted. She froze when the repletion like pupils were trained one her. A cruel smirk marred his face, enough to put Dumbledore in fear. "Really? I can kill you right now, and your body would never be found. All the evident will be gone, and your brother can't help you." His voice was deeper, growls were heard every once in awhile. To her he looked like a wild animal ready to tear her apart piece by piece. She yelped when she felt her wrist start to burn, like he was running a high fever. Marge never feared anyone before, always trembling down, but now she truly feared for her life.

Harry watched the woman tremble on the ground. Her face was tinted purple and swollen making her look like a balloon. Sasha bit the women, saying she wanted to be the cause of the slow part of the death. Being an Egyptian cobra the snake's venom was very strong. First came the pain, followed by server swelling, slowly necrosis was happening slowly eating away at her body. Blisters and bruises started to appear around the bit on her neck. He wrinkled his nose as she started to vomit on herself. It was only 5 minutes since the venom was injected into her neck and only 5 before she died. Without looking over his shoulder, he knew the family was cowering. Vernon watched in horror as his sister was slowly die. "Now why did you all think it was a good idea to tell her what was going on?" He asked voice emotionless. Sasha was wrapped around his shoulder, reared up and hood opened ready to attack. When they didn't answer he started to talk again. "All of this could have been avoided if only your big mouth would remain shut." He said coldly looking at Dudley. Sarnia wrapped around the arm got close hood open. She was close enough that her fork tongue touched the choppy cheeks. Tears started to stream down as he shivered in fear. "Please do not kill him." Petunia pleaded for her son. "Don't worry he still has his uses, but you three need to be punished for spilling." Harry said voice and eyes empty. They were still silted much like a viper, or a dragon, giving him and even more intimating look. Casting a silence charm Harry proceed to torture the three.

The next day petunia sat on the sofa, with a cup of tea. Her thin hands were shaking as she took small sips. Marge's body was taken away by Sessy to the woods were the cops found her. Harry had Vernon lie to the police saying his sister went to check something and never came back. Soon it was ruled out as an attack by a venomous snake, and no case. Looking over she saw her son curled into a corner, rocking back and forth. Seeing his aunt's death first hand, then being forced to clean up the mess with a toothbrush had scared the boy. Both then had to watch Vernon get tortured as the hell hound Harry owned chew into his leg snapping the bone. That wasn't the end for her husband as the boy placed vinegar, and salt on the open wounded. Around 12 did the punishment ended, and they were healed, as Harry did not want to leave physical wounds. But he still made it were they can still feel the bad. That day looking into those bright green eyes, Petunia knew those were not the same eyes as her sisters. Lily's were a soft, olive green, but the boys were brighter, almost like the eerie green lights put up for Halloween. While Lily's were filled with compassion, these were cold, calculated, like he could see everything in your very soul. Though petunia knew that they were times those eyes soften, like to his pets, or when he gets a letter from one of his friends. Never did that soft gaze landed on her family, it was always hardened, and guarded. Cringing she froze as she heard the footsteps of the boy coming down. "Petunia." The voice said from behind. The footsteps got closer till he was standing in front of her. "I am leaving but I will return next June. I dare any of you to tell anyone what happen. If you do this time I will kill you all." He said coldly. Petunia nodded quickly, fear consuming her. Harry smiled, but the women could tell it was faked. "Good, see you later." He said heading to the door. Hearing the door closed petunia breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, they will be able to get a break from the evil boy.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 9. Harry is kind out of character but this harry has two sides. He is still very loyal, hard head, but only to his friends. Also for those who have a hard time reading it you may have to use the tools up top. A+  To make it a lot easier to read as it is a lot different in Microsoft word.**


End file.
